Lo más próximo a una relación
by El mago de Castro
Summary: Lo más próximo a una relación
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Lo más próximo a una relación**

_**Esta historia es una adaptación del fanfic "La historia jamás contada" de Sys in Love, de Fanfic.**_

Lo más próximo a una relación. (Capítulo 1)

**- Después de la derrota de Magin Buu, nuestros héroes se quedaron hablando un poco de la batalla que tubo lugar en el planeta Supremo, todos quedaron impactados tras la historia que contaron Goku y Vegeta y surgieron un montón de preguntas como la que pregunto Vegeta.**

**VEGETA: **Kakaroto, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste transformarte en SS3?

**GOKU: **Veras Vegeta cuando estaba muerto me dejaron quedarme con mi cuerpo y allí hay muchos contra quien pelear y además me aburriría mucho si Kayosama no me llegaba a entrenar, lo único malo es que no me llego a acostumbrar a la transformación y lo peor de todo es que no pude probar la comida durante todo este tiempo.

**VEGETA: **ya lo vi porque por tu culpa casi muero y sobre la comida…

**GOKU: **pero Vegeta, tú ya estabas muerto.

**-Todos se echaron a reír menos Vegeta que tenía cara de pocos amigos. **

**Pero Goku paro de reírse y todos le siguieron.**

**KRILLIN: **Goku, ¿por qué te has parado de reír tan repentinamente?

**GOKU: **porque estaba pensando en Gohan**.**

**GOHAN: **en mí papá ¿por qué?

**GOKU: **veras hijo estoy muy impresionado con tu poder oculto yo creo que por poco que entrenaras superarías sin problemas al SS2 y fácilmente estarías en la fase del SS3, aunque si te hubiéramos podido rescatar con Piccolo, Trunks y Goten, sin duda podíamos a verle vencido tu y yo hijo.

**PICCOLO: **pero Goku no vistes que con el Magin Buu malvado (2º transformación de Buu) Gohan no era rival.

**GOKU: **veras Piccolo, Gohan no estaba…

**-Le interrumpió Gohan.**

**GOHAN: **señor Piccolo no estaba a mi límite, no llegaba ni al 50%.

**-Todos se quedaron con cara de "no me lo creo".**

**KRILLIN: **bueno cambiando de tema, Gohan ¿dónde estabas si no estabas muerto?

**GOHAN: **yo estaba en el planeta Supremo.

**KRILLIN: **mira tú que bien, al final tengo que pedir perdón a esta linda chica que tienes a tu lado.

**GOHAN: **y eso (mirándola), ¿por qué Krillin?

**-Antes de poder contestar Bulma le contestó.**

**BULMA: **porque mientras tu mamá encajo la noticia desmayándose, Videl se puso al principio muy triste pero ella nos comentó que presentía que estabas a salvo en algún sitio.

**-Gohan se sorprendió y miró a Videl, mientras esta estaba sonrojada.**

**VIDEL: **bueno papá es hora de irnos, además hay que confirmar la noticia de que Buu ha sido derrotado finalmente. (Escaqueándose de más preguntas)

**SATAN: **tienes razón hija pero ellos deberían de venir también son los héroes.

**GOKU: **Satan nosotros no queremos ser famosos luchamos porque nos divierte y queremos saber lo fuertes que podemos llegar a ser.

**-Hablaron el asunto del Magin Buu bueno y decidieron que tendría que pasar los 4 meses que necesitaban las Bolas de Dragón recuperarse para pedir 1 deseo en el Templo Sagrado.**

**SATAN**: Magin Buu te vendré a visitar todos los días te lo prometo porque Videl me traerá.

**VIDEL: **¿yo?, esta bien pero no se cómo, porque no se venir aquí.

**-Milk pegó un codazo a Gohan.**

**GOHAN: **he…bueno yo…yo si quieres…si quieres yo te puedo acompañar todos los días a traer a tu padre hasta aquí.

**-Satan y Videl contestaron a la vez.**

**VIDEL: **Si** SATAN: **No

**-Gohan se quedo algo confuso al igual que los demás.**

**SATAN: **hija de ninguna manera nos va ha acompañar.

**VIDEL: **¿por qué papá? Es el único que se ha ofrecido**. **

**-Santan no contestó y arrastró a Videl hasta el borde de la plataforma para irse de allí.**

**VIDEL: **se puede saber como quieres que bajemos de aquí porque yo se volar pero tú…

**GOHAN: **yo le llevaré Satan.

**SATAN: **ni hablar, Buu me cargará y me llevará.

**GOKU: **pero Satan si te lleva Buu y la gente le ve ¿qué crees que piensen?

**SATAN: **tienes razón, está bien dejare que Gohan me cargue y nos acompañe a casa.

**-Gohan carga a Mr. Satan y echó a volar mientras Videl se despedía de todos.**

**GOHAN: **papá no me esperen a cenar porque no creo que llegue a la hora.

**MILK: **no te preocupes hijo si ves que no llegas llámanos ¿vale?

**VIDEL: **no se preocupe señora nada más llegar a la casa le diré que os llame.

**-Gohan estaba esperando a Videl para guiarla hasta casa y Videl enseguida echo a volar, ****mientras en el templo sagrado.**

**MILK: **Goku es hora de ir a preparar la cena, les invito a todos a cenar para celebrar.

**BULMA: **Milk, ¿por qué no les has invitado a Videl y a Satan también?

**MILK: **porque quiero que ellos estén a solas.

**-Mientras Videl, Gohan y Satan, discutían.**

**GOHAN: **Mr. Satan déjeme guiar a su hija hasta el Templo Sagrado mañana, mejor dicho acompañarla para que ella no cargue con usted.

**SATAN: **de ninguna manera puedo dejar que tú nos acompañes.

**VIDEL: **¿por qué papá, que tiene de malo en que nos acompañe?

**SATAN: **pues…pues…porque…porque…

**VIDEL: **ves no tienes ninguna pega.

**SATAN: **si, si la tengo.

**VIDEL: **entonces ¿cuál es?

**SATAN: **e…está bien, nos puede acompañar.

**-Videl estaba feliz de oír a su padre decir esas palabras y Gohan también aunque parecía ignorarlas. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Mr. Satan.**

**VIDEL: **Gohan dije a tu madre que nada más llegar a casa la llamarías.

**GOHAN: **a si ya se me había olvidado, por cierto Videl tengo que hablar contigo de unas cosas.

**SATAN: **entonces quédate ha cenar, dijo con cara de curiosidad.

**GOHAN: **no les quiero molestar.

**VIDEL: **no creo que le importe a nadie, además cuanto antes hablemos mejor.


	2. Nada de secretos

Nada de secretos (capitulo 2)

-**Mientras cenaban en casa de Satan.**

**SATAN: **bien hijo, ¿qué tenías que contarle a mi hija?

**-Gohan no esperaba que se lo preguntara ya que quería estar a solas con Videl para el interrogatorio que quería hacerla si acedia.**

**GOHAN: **veras Videl… (A ver como salgo de esta) he… pues ahora que todos te han visto volar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, si te ven que luchas volando ¿qué crees que piensen todos?

**VIDEL: **pues no lo había pensado. Habrá que buscar una solución.

**SATAN: **hija ahora te voy ha hacer una pregunta yo, ¿cómo aprendiste a volar?

**VIDEL: **bueno papá cuando averigüe que Gohan era el Guerrero Intergaláctico (Gran Saiyaman), le pedí que me enseñara para darte una sorpresa en el Torneo, por eso llegaba siempre tarde a casa.

**SATAN: **bueno no te puedo impedir que tengas citas con él porque de sobra sabemos que el me supera en fuerza.

**VIDEL: **(sonrojada) papá no eran citas, eran clases de enseñanza.

**SATAN: **que pasa hija no te gustaría tener una cita con él, pero si cuando estabas herida en el torneo yo te vi como…

**-Videl lanzó el marisco que estaban comiendo para que golpeara a su padre y le hiciese callar.**

**SATAN: **por qué me tiras el…

**VIDEL: **Gohan, ¿te gusta la cena?

**GOHAN: **si esta delicioso, pero ya es hora de que me valla además parece que tú y tu padre tenéis que hablar a solas.

**VIDEL: **esta bien, pero deja que te acompañe a la puerta.

**SATAN: **Gohan te voy a pedir un favor.

**GOHAN: **¿cuál?

**SATAN:** puedes distraer a Videl durante unos 10 minutos para que cuando ella vuelva yo haya desaparecido por favor, te lo suplico (se puso de rodillas)

**-Gohan se echo a reír y asintió, cargo a Videl nada más salir de la puerta y echo a volar dirección a la escuela.**

**VIDEL:** Gohan bájame que…

**GOHAN: **Ahora si que puedo hablar contigo de verdad.

**-Entonces Videl paro de moverse y Gohan aterrizó en la azotea de la escuela.**

**VIDEL:** ¿qué me tienes que preguntar?

**GOHAN: **no hace falta preguntar nada porque con todo lo dicho en tú casa es como si me hubieras contestado a la pregunta que tenía para ti pero te la haré.

**-Videl estaba muy nerviosa.**

**GOHAN:** ¿por qué tenías la sensación de que estaba vivó, cuando todos me creían muerto?

**VIDEL: **pues… pues…no lo se, solo se que al estar contigo cree como un vínculo y tuve esa sensación.

**-Gohan satisfecho se eleva un poco.**

**GOHAN: **bueno ya te distraje los 10 minutos que me pidió , asíque…

**VIDEL:** no te vallas yo también tengo preguntas.

-**Mientras en la Montaña paoz:**

**MILK: **bueno ya es hora de que Gohan regrese a casa, espero que le haya ido muy bien.

**BULMA: **si ya es tarde pero ellos no tienen pinta de quererse ir. (Señalando a Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunk, Goten y Goku)

**VEGETA: **ahora si kakaroto, ahora veremos quien es el más fuerte.

**GOKU: **esto va a ser muy divertido Vegeta, pero espera un segundo.

Milk.

**MILK: **dime Goku.

**GOKU:** porque no llamas a la casa de Satan y dices a Gohan que espere allí que voy a buscarle.

**BULMA:** ¿y para que quieres que regrese Goku? Mirándole con cara de sospecha.

**GOKU: **bueno pues para que sea una pelea de 3 contra 3.

**VEGETA: **kakaroto, ¿por qué quieres una pelea de 3 para 3?

**GOKU:** veras Vegeta por lo que he observado los niños también quieren pelear (mirándolos), seremos dos equipos.

**VEGETA:** esta bien seremos Piccolo, Trunk y yo un equipo y el otro Gohan, Goten y tú. Date prisa en llamarle que me impaciento por la pelea.

**-Todos se echaron a reír. Mientras en la azotea de la escuela.**

**VIDEL:** Gohan ¿por qué no me cuentas de donde vienes?

**GOHAN: **Videl es una historia muy larga y aburrida.

**VIDEL:** Me da igual tengo toda la vida si es necesario.

**-Gohan asintió y empezó a cantarle desde el principio desde cuando el planeta Vegitto fue destruido por Freezer hasta que la conoció añadiendo un poco la historia de Magin Buu porque ella le preguntaba cosas cuando tenía dudas.**

**-En la casa de Satan, empieza a sonar el teléfono.**

**SATAN: **¿dígame? Al habla , o hola Goku.

**GOKU: **hola , ¿esta Gohan por ahí?

**SATAN: **no salió hace un rato con Videl pero no han vuelto, supongo que se habrán entretenido hablando en algún lugar.

**GOKU: **esta bien Satan, ¿te importa que me teletransporte al lado tuyo?

**SATAN: **en absoluto.

**-Goku derepente aparece a su lado y le cuenta que busca a Gohan para la pelea.**

**SATAN**: ¿puedo ir a ver esa pelea? (así ve a Gohan lo fuerte que es)

**GOKU: **pues claro y si Videl esta con Gohan también puede venir si quiere.

**-Goku y Satan se teletransportaron hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Un poco antes de esto en la azotea de la escuela.**

**VIDEL:** y tú dices que esta historia es aburrida, me parece más emocionante que la de los libros de texto.

**-Gohan se echa a reír y Videl se queda un poco paralizada al verle.**

**VIDEL:** ¿he dicho algo gracioso?

**GOHAN:** no solo es que me haces reír, je je je. Veras Videl te quería decir una cosa pero no me atrevía a decírtelo antes pero bueno haya voy (hace una respiración profunda)

**-Videl se puso un poco nerviosa.**

**GOHAN:** veras yo desde el momento que te vi, sentí algo especial que te hacia diferente a las demás chicas, me gusta tu carácter, tu forma de ser, etc. Bueno iré al grano que estoy dando muchas vueltas, yo, ufff... (Esto me va a costar más que en los ensayos que he hecho).

**VIDEL:** tranquilízate y dime lo que quieras cuado estés más tranquilo, porque sino me pones nerviosa a mi y no preguntes por qué.

**GOHAN: **esta bien estoy listo. Veras Videl yo…yo…


	3. A la tercera va la vencida

A la Tercera va la Vencida (capitulo 3)

**GOHAN: **esta bien estoy listo. Veras Videl yo…yo…yo estoy ena…

**-Derepente aparece Goku cargado con Satan.**

**GOHAN:** (no, ahora no, que se lo iba ha decir).

**VIDEL:** (han llegado en el momento menos oportuno).

**GOKU:** hola chicos esperamos no haberos interrumpido nada.

**VIDEL y GOHAN**: no, no habéis interrumpido.

**GOKU**: menos mal, veras Gohan hemos organizado una pelea en el monte

Paoz, nos falta una persona y pensamos en ti.

**GOHAN: **la verdad papá no me apetece demasiado pelearme ahora, estoy muy cansado y ya me dirigía a casa.

**SATAN**: venga muchacho, yo quiero verte pelear además, Videl también vendrá, no la pienso dejar sola en la mansión.

-**Gohan mira a Videl, luego mira a Goku y por último a Mr. Satan asintiendo con la cabeza.** **Nada más asentir estos tocaron a Goku y se teletransportaron. **

**VEGETA: **hasta que por fin llegaste kakaroto, ¿por qué demonios tardaste tanto en buscar a Gohan? Sabes muy bien que me impaciento en seguida.

**GOKU: **perdón, pero Gohan estaba retirado de la mansión Satan, se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela con Videl.

**-En ese momento los dos se pusieron rojos. Enseguida todos empezaron a susurrar unos a otros menos Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunk, Goten y Goku que estaban empezando a calentar.**

**PICCOLO:** bueno al igual que Vegeta, yo me empiezo a impacientar, quiero saber lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Gohan, si es verdad lo que dijo.

**GOKU, VEGETA, GOTEN, TRUNKS, PICCOLO y GOHAN:** empecemos.

**- y Videl estaban alucinando con la impresionante velocidad que tomaba el combate sin ninguna transformación todavía, no acababan de acostumbrarse.**

**MILK: **Videl, Mr. Satan porque no vienen aquí con nosotros a disfrutar un poco ya que esos solo piensan en pelear todo el rato.

**BULMA: **como se atreven a dejarnos aquí apartados mientras ellos pelean. Y encima van a molestar a Gohan.

**-Después de dos horas de pelea, los peques y Piccolo estaban un poco cansados, Vegeta, Goku y Gohan estaban frescos como una lechuga. Pero Goku empezó a hablarle a Vegeta.**

**GOKU: **Vegeta, tengo una propuesta para ti, casi susurrando. ¿Que te parece si luchamos todos contra Gohan para ver cual es su límite?

**VEGETA:** con una condición kakaroto que tu luches un 1 contra 1 conmigo un día de estos.

**GOKU**: esta bien Vegeta, tu distrae a Gohan mientras yo se lo digo a Piccolo y a Trunk, luego tú se lo dices a Goten.

**-Y así lo hicieron, todos estaban de acuerdo y aquí empezó la verdadera lucha. Piccolo estaba entreteniendo a Gohan mientras Trunks y Goten se fusionaron en Gotenks. Goku y Vegeta se fusionaron también dando lugar a Gogeta claro que Vegeta protestó antes. Todos los que no participaban se quedaron mirando este acto.**

**GOHAN:** pero ¿qué demonios hacen?

**GOGETA y GOTENKS**: prepárate Gohan. Piccolo aparta. Y propinaron a Gohan 2 puñetazos.

**-Gohan aterrizó justo al lado de donde estaban todos mirando.**

**GOHAN:** Bulma te quería pedir un favor.

**BULMA:** di…dime Gohan qué quieres (desconcertada)

**GOHAN:** ¿puedes hacer un traje a Videl parecido al del Guerrero

Intergaláctico? Espero que te parezca bien Videl. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a enseñar mis límites. (Miró a Videl y echó a volar)

**MILK: **hijo no les sigas el juego te van a lastimar y ya sabes como me pongo (grito)

**KRILLIN:** no te preocupes Milk, no es una pelea de vida o muerte como las demás, (observo a Videl que estaba algo preocupada, se acercó a ella y le dijo susurrando) no te preocupes el sabe cuidarse, tranquilízate y no te pongas tan tensa, ellos saben cuando tienen que parar.

**VIDEL:** lo se, pero no se por qué estoy así.

**-Todo estuvo muy igualado en la pelea Gohan estaba llegando al máximo de sus límites. Mientras probaba a sus adversarios. Hasta que por fin llegó a sus límites a los 15min de la pelea. La pelea siguió siendo muy intensa por parte de los 4 hasta que Piccolo no pudo más y Gohan exhausto porque no le dejaban respirar. Cuando Gogeta y Gotenks le iban a atacar con los súper ataques para acabar la pelea, Gohan sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y lanzo un súper kamekameha.**

**-Milk y Videl estaban muy preocupadas por Gohan porque estaban luchando como si el mundo dependiera de él.**

**-Cuando los 3 estaban apunto de lanzar los súper ataques…**

**GOKU: **o no, se nos agoto el tiempo y Gohan esta apunto de lanzarnos a los 4 un súper kamekameha.

**GOHAN:** papá láncenme los 4 súper ataques combinados para detenerlo creó que con eso bastara luego solo tendrás que teletransportaros hasta abajo.

**GOKU:** esta bien hijo prepárate. Haya va.

**-Lo que no le había contado Gohan a su padre es que la explosión le alcanzaría a él.**

**-Videl se dio cuenta de lo que Gohan planeaba.**

** : **Videl, ¿dónde vas?

**VIDEL: **a Gohan le va ha alcanzar la explosión no me puedo que dar sin hacer nada.

**MILK:** ¿cómo que le va ha alcanzar la explosión? Y tú vas a salv... (Se desmayó diciendo esto último).

**-De repente se produjo la explosión.**

**GOHAN:** por los pelos llegaste Videl, pero no lo vuelvas hacerlo, has corrido un riesgo muy grande. (Cada vez me gustas más pensó)

**VIDEL:** en vez de criticarme, podrías darme las gracias y por cierto, no le vuelvas a decir a tu padre que se teletransporte sin que tú estés a salvo me entendiste (dijo enfadada)

**GOHAN:** no me regañes que ya con la que me espera con mi madre… pero de todas maneras gracias.

**VIDEL: **de nada.

**GOHAN:** voy a aprovechar y te diré lo que quería hace unas horas.

**VIDEL: **eso si te das prisa.

**GOHAN:** veras me salto todo lo que te dije anteriormente y voy al grano de nuevo. Yo estoy enamo…

**KRILLIN:** están bien, están aquí los dos.

**GOHAN:** (aunque sea solo 1 minuto no me dejan estar a solas con ella, a la próxima me da igual que halla gente pero le contaré mis sentimientos, lo gritaré si hace falta)

**VIDEL:** (siempre en el momento que me va a contar algo importante)

**MR: SATAN:** ¿hija estas bien? No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la que acabas de hacer ahora.

**GOHAN:** no la regañe más Mr. Satan que ya le reñí yo por venir a salvarme.

**-Después de todo el susto, hablaron todos muy animados mientras comían algo los que recién pelearon y al fin cada uno se fue a su casa.**

**-A la mañana siguiente Gohan fue en busca de Videl y a la mansión para ir al Templo Sagrado a visitar a Magin Buu.**

**VIDEL**: papá date prisa Gohan es apunto de llegar.

** : **no creo que ese chico se levante de la cama después de la pelea que tuvo ayer contra los demás individuos.

**VIDEL:** parece que todavía no les conoces papá pero tranquilo te iras acostumbrando al igual que yo.

** : **pero hija como se va a levantar con todas la heridas que…

**-Llamaron a la puerta y Videl fue a abrirla, era Gohan que ya estaba listo para cargar a Mr. Satan y llevarles hasta el Templo Sagrado.**

**GOHAN:** ¿ esta listo para irnos?

** : **pero si tu ayer estabas…

**VIDEL:** papá ya te lo dije antes.

**-Gohan cargo a y se fueron volando hasta el Templo Sagrado.**

**Una vez llegaron, se puso a educar a Buu para cuando vivieran juntos en la mansión. Videl y Gohan se animaron a hablar y así pasó 1 mes desde que Gohan acompañaba a Videl y al Templo, pero este día pasó algo diferente.**

**-Videl y Gohan estaban hablando como siempre y enseñado a Buu como todos los días.**

**DENDE: **Gohan, ¿puedes venir un momento?

**GOHAN: **por supuesto Dende, Videl discúlpame.

**VIDEL: **ve, me quedare aquí**.**

**BUU: **vamos a jugar, por favor Satan.

: no Buu, no me apetece.

**-Y Buu para animar a Satan le pego un pequeño empujón pero Satan salió despedido en la dirección donde se encontraba parada Videl de pie observando el horizonte y zas…**


	4. A la tercera va la vencida II

A la Tercera va la Vencida II (capitulo 4)

**-Y Buu para animar a Satan le pego un pequeño empujón pero Satan salió despedido en la dirección donde se encontraba parada Videl de pie observando el horizonte y zas…**

** : **Videl… hija no.

**-Cuando Satan pronunció esto Gohan se giro inmediatamente. Vio a Satan mirar hacía a bajo y se imagino que Videl se había caído. Salió volando.**

**GOHAN: **Videl (empezó a gritar)

**-Videl no contestaba. Estaba inconsciente del golpe que recibió. Gohan la vio y fue más rápido que antes.**

**GOHAN: **te atrape, ya estas a salvo y aterrizó en tierra firme.

-**La llevó junto a un lago que estaba cerca del Templo para poder despertarla y que se lavara después.**

**GOHAN: **Videl, ¿cómo te encuentras?

**VIDEL: …**

**GOHAN: **¿estás bien?

**VIDEL: **¿dónde estoy?

**GOHAN: **cerca del Templo en tierra firme. Pero dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿recuerdas algo?

**VIDEL: **e… pues…me encuentro bien, un poco mareada. No recuerdo bien lo que pasó.

**GOHAN: **alo mejor si te refrescas un poco la cabeza recuerdas algo.

**-Videl se dirigió a refrescarse pero al intentar levantarse casi se cae así que Gohan la ayudo a levantarse.**

**VIDEL: **ya recordé algo pero no estoy segura.

**GOHAN: **cuéntame lo que recuerdas.

**VIDEL: **después de que fueras a hablar con Dende yo me quede a observar el horizonte, escuche a Buu que quería jugar con mí papá y luego solo oí un grito de mí papá así que me gire y no recuerdo más. Me debió de golpear o algo parecido.

**GOHAN: **seguramente.

**VIDEL:** que le vamos a hacer, será mejor que volvamos mí papá debe estar preocupado. (Intento volar pero no pudo)

**GOHAN:** Videl no hagas esfuerzos te puede sentar mal, quedémonos un rato hasta que veas que se te pasa.

**VIDEL: **sí, puede que tengas razón.

**-Se quedaron los dos observando el hermoso paisaje que tenían delante, mientras Gohan pensaba.**

**VIDEL: **Gohan, ¿qué te sucede?

**GOHAN: **no, nada.

**-Videl no insistió. Gohan suspiro.**

**GOHAN: **estaba pensado en una cosa.

**VIDEL: **¿en cuál?

**GOHAN: **te acuerdas que te quería decir algo en dos oportunidades pero siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía. (Se echó a reír)

**VIDEL: **sí, ¿por qué me lo comentas ahora?

**GOHAN: **te acuerdas de las palabras que te dije.

**VIDEL: **(pensó un poco) sí.

**GOHAN: **bien así me lo pondrás más fácil, creo.

**-Videl se giró para verle mejor.**

**GOHAN: **Videl yo…yo… (No me salen más palabras por qué)

**VIDEL: **Gohan, tranquilo, no es necesario, puedo seguir esperando.

**GOHAN: **no, no, lo que pasa es que se me ha vuelto más difícil que las anteriores veces.

**VIDEL: **y eso, ¿por qué?

**GOHAN**: ya te lo dije no te lo puedo explicar. Solo me queda…

**VIDEL: **solo te queda ¿qué?

**GOHAN: **solo puedo…

**VIDEL: **solo pue…

**-Videl fue interrumpida por los labios de Gohan, le dio un tierno y dulce beso, al cual Videl no pudo reaccionar porque se quedo en shock.**

**GOHAN: **Videl me puedes abofetear si quieres pero esto es lo que estado intentando decirte todo el tiempo, estos son mis sentimientos hacía a ti.

**VIDEL**:…( ¿me ha besado? Si, si lo ha hecho por fin lo ha hecho)

**GOHAN: **esta bien ya se que no sientes lo mismo por la cara que has puesto.

**-Gohan se levantó pero fue interrumpido por Videl que le dejo echado en el césped.**

**VIDEL: **¿quién te contesto?

**GOHAN: **… (Se sonrojo por tenerla encima de él)

**-Videl le devolvió el beso que le plantó antes. Después del beso se quedaron los dos sin habla.**

**GOHAN: **esto, ¿qué tal te encuentras? (sonrojado)

**VIDEL: **mejor (sonrojada y reincorporándose)

**GOHAN: **¿puedes volar? (levantándose)

**VIDEL: **creo que si.

**GOHAN: **pues entonces vamos, tu papá tiene que estar muy preocupado.

**VIDEL: **si, vamos.

**-Echaron a volar como si nada hubiera pasado hace un momento y cuando llegaron a la plataforma.**

**DENDE: **ya llegan.

** : **Videl, ¿cómo te encuentras? (Con voz de preocupación)

**VIDEL: **bien. (Con una voz un poco nerviosa)

** : **te llevaré al hospital nada más lleguemos a casa.

**DENDE: **no hace falta yo la revisare.

**GOHAN: **no creo que tenga nada reaccionó muy bien, solo se mareó, creemos que fue un golpe.

** : **si así fue, Buu me dio un pequeño empujón y bueno…

**BUU: **perdón.

**VIDEL: **no pasa nada esto suele pasar. (Miró a Gohan y se sonrojo)

** : **bueno ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir que ustedes dos tienen clases mañana.

**-Llegaron a la mansión Satan y Gohan se despidió de ambos, pero Gohan voló hasta el balcón de Videl.**

**GOHAN: **Videl. (Susurro)

**VIDEL: **Gohan, ¿qué haces ahí como te vea mi papá?

**GOHAN: **es que bueno tengo que darte el traje del Guerrero Intergaláctico que te hizo Bulma, me lo dio ayer y casi se me olvida dártelo con lo sucedido así que toma.

**VIDEL: **gracias Gohan, ahora vete, que no te vea mi papá.

**GOHAN: **hasta mañana Videl, que duermas bien.

**VIDEL: **buenas noches.


	5. Enojados y ¿celos?

Enojados ¿y celos? (capitulo 5)

**-A la mañana siguiente Gohan y Videl se levantaron y fueron a la escuela como todos los días de diario. Cuando Gohan llegaba a la escuela (como el Guerrero Intergaláctico), vio que alguien le estaba esperando.**

**VIDEL: **buenos días Gohan, no hay nadie, puedes quitarte el traje.

**GOHAN**: buenos días Videl, gracias por avisarme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**VIDEL: **esperarte para hablar por lo ocurrido ayer.

**GOHAN: **¿Qué pasó ayer?

**VIDEL: **como que qué pasó. (Enfadada y se marcho)

**GOHAN: **(no lo tenía que a ver ignorado)

**-En todo el día Videl no le dirigió ni la palabra. Pasaron más días sin hablarse hasta que Videl despertó una mañana de diario.**

**VIDEL: **creó que para animarme un poco voy a ir de compras, a ver como se da el día. Pero de momento estrenare el regalo de Iresa.

**-Videl cogió unas bolsas que contenían un top ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y unos shorts vaqueros, todo se lo había regalado su amiga Iresa por su cumpleaños. Más tarde, después de ducharse y vestirse, Videl bajo por las escaleras y su padre la vio con unos short vaqueros y un top negro ajustado al cuerpo.**

: Vi…Vi…Videl, ¿no pensaras ir así a clase?

**VIDEL**: por qué, ¿tiene algo de malo que vaya así?

** : **no te lo consentiré y si estuviera aquí Go…

**VIDEL: **adiós papá (se fue antes de pronunciar el nombre que menos quería oír)

**-Videl llegó tarde ese día a la entrada de las clases porque se encontró de camino con un atraco en un banco y tardo un poco más.**

**VIDEL: **profesor siento llegar tarde.

**-Todo el mundo la miró impresionados y sobre todos los chicos.**

**PROFESOR: **no pasa nada Videl, siéntate en tu sitio.

**-Todo el mundo la seguía mirando, como si fuera extraño verla.**

**PROFESOR: **como iba diciendo,…

**IRESA: **Videl y este cambio de luck ¿a qué se debe?

**VIDEL: **me apetecía, lo necesitaba.

**-Gohan la miró por un segundo a Videl y luego apartó la mirada, quedo muy sorprendido y con ganas de decirla unas cuantas cosas bonitas.**

**Tocó la sirena y todos los chicos excepto Gohan rodearon a Videl. Gohan intentó acercarse a ella pero no pudo, quería hablar con ella por lo que pasó en la azotea aquel día, quería arreglarlo.**

**-Pasaron los días y Gohan no pudo ni acercarse a hablar con Videl, cada vez estaba más enfadado. En el descanso que tienen en el colegio, Videl estaba caminando y Gohan la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hacia él elevándose a la azotea para que los chicos que la seguían les dejaran hablar tranquilos.**

**VIDEL: **suéltame, ¿qué haces?

**GOHAN: **quiero hablar contigo.

**VIDEL: **yo no quiero**.**

**GOHAN: **quiero hablar del día que me esperaste aquí**.**

**VIDEL: **para qué.

**GOHAN:** quiero aclararlo todo, quiero decir, lo que pasó un día antes de que me esperaras aquí.

**VIDEL: **y que quieres decirme.

**GOHAN: **lo que ocurrió en el lago, el be… (Se puso un poco rojo) el beso, (Videl lo miró prestando atención a sus palabras) yo quería decirte que me…

**-Entraron un montón de chicos por la puerta interrumpiéndoles porque enseguida vieron a Videl fueron a acosarla de nuevo.**

**GOHAN: **(esto es el colmo no lo soporto más) me pareció que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, (gritando)

**-Todos le miraron.**

**VIDEL: **a sí, pues entonces aléjate de mí si tanto te molesta.

**GOHAN: **por mi perfecto.

-**Tocó la sirena y volvieron todos a las clases.**

**IRESA: **que les pasa a ustedes dos si nunca se pelean.

**VIDEL: **pregúntaselo a Gohan**.**

**GOHAN: **yo no se nada.

**PRODESOR: **ustedes de allá cállense, los conflictos se arreglan en otras horas no en las de clase.

**-Agacharon la cabeza.**

**PROFESOR: **vamos a hacer un trabajo sobre tres tipos de conceptos el amor, la amistad y el compañerismo. Las parejas tienen que hacer dos de esos conceptos que yo les asignare, por cierto las parejas las haré yo y no las cambiare. Las parejas las diré después del recreo.

**-En el recreo era lo de siempre Videl rodeada de chicos y Gohan mirándola desde debajo de un árbol a una distancia media. Mientras Videl hablaba con todos sus admiradores y uno de ellos era Sapher. Iresa que estaba sentada junto a Videl estaba observando a Gohan, miraba a Videl y decidió acercarse a donde él estaba.**

**IRESA:** hola Gohan, ¿Qué tal estas?

**GOHAN:…**

**IRESA: **Gohan (zarandeándolo hacía los lados).

**GOHAN: **he…a hola (la miro pero se giro de inmediato a mirar de nuevo hacía Videl).

**IRESA: **Gohan, te puedo preguntar algo.

**GOHAN: **si, si claro (sin dejar de mirar a Videl)

**IRESA: **Gohan mírame, necesito que me mires para saber si dices la verdad respecto a la pregunta que te voy a hacer (con voz seria).

**-Gohan se giro pero se ponía muy nervioso porque no veía a Videl.**

**GOHAN: **házmela rápido por favor.

**IRESA: **creo que me vale con lo que me acabas de decir pero tengo más.

**GOHAN: **bien pues ya me las harás (se levanto y siguió a Videl tras la manada de chicos que tenía alrededor).

**-Iresa también se levanto y siguió a Gohan para ver donde iba, le perdió de vista pero enseguida vio al grupo que había de chicos y luego a Gohan en otro árbol a una corta distancia de aquel grupo. Fue a donde estaba Gohan.**

**IRESA: **así que persiguiendo a Videl.

**GOHAN: **yo no la persigo.

**IRESA: **¿entonces por que te moviste de árbol?

**GOHAN: **porque me cansaba de ver el panorama que tenía delante (sin parar de mirar hacía el grupo).

**IRESA: **pues creo que no ha cambiado en nada.

**GOHAN:**…(Videl porque me haces esto)

**IRESA: **Gohan tu estas…

**GOHAN: **(se giro y la miró) si lo estoy.

**IRESA: **entonces no puedes con los celos (susurro).

**GOHAN: **no, no puedo más siento que voy a explotar.

**IRESA: **te ayudare con ella.

**VIDEL: **Iresa (enfrente de ella)

**-Gohan se giró y se levanto mirando a Videl.**

**IRESA: **¿qué quieres Videl? (levantándose)

**VIDEL: **te estaba buscando.

**IRESA: **estaba con Gohan todo el rato (señalándolo).

**VIDEL: **(se giro y se encontró con esos ojos negros que la miraba con ¿amor?) hola, Gohan.

**GOHAN: **¿ha pero que ya me diriges la palabra? (no la dejaba de mirar fijamente).

**VIDEL: **esas palabras te las dije por respeto (enojada).

**GOHAN:** pues mejor no me hables.

**IRESA:** Gohan…


	6. Las parejas para el trabajo

**Las parejas para el trabajo** (Capitulo 6)

**-Mientras el profesor pasaba a 20 metros de aquella escena.**

**PROFESOR: **ustedes dos (señalando a Videl y a Gohan)

**-El grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de Videl, Iresa, Gohan y Videl se giraron hacía el profesor.**

**IRESA: **profesor…

**PROFESOR: **Gohan y Videl serán pareja pera el trabajo, tendrán que trabajar duro ya que se odian tanto. Espero que tengáis suerte.

**VIDEL**: no me puede poner con este…con este…niño, esa es la palabra que le describe.

**GOHAN: **pues yo no puedo trabajar con una niña tan insípida.

**GRUPO DE CHICOS: **cómo le dijiste, ven aquí que te vamos a dar un regalito.

**VIDEL: **déjenlo ya me encargo yo (enojada)

**GOHAN:** como si pudieras (sonriendo de medio lado)

**PREFERSOR: **basta (gritó). Ya que se llevan tan mal harán el trabajo de la amistad y el amor (se fue).

**-Sonó la campana, para que entraran en clases.**

**PROFESOR: **bueno chicos ya tengo las parejas para el trabajo.

**-Fue diciendo nombres.**

**PROFESOR: **Sapher y… Iresa, lo harán sobre el compañerismo y la amistad y por último Gohan y Videl que lo harán sobre la amistad y el amor y además un trabajo individual para cada uno sobre como cada uno de ustedes, en ese trabajo se podrán criticar y todo lo que ustedes quieran, ¿entendido?

**VIDEL: **le puedo hacer un resumen del trabajo entero en una palabra.

**GOHAN: **ni se te ocurra decirlo porque entonces…

**VIDEL: **idiota, pero si quiere tengo más.

**-Toda la clase se rió.**

**GOHAN: **pues mi resumen del trabajo será desaborida.

**GRUPO DE CHICOS: **te dijimos que no volvieras a…

**PROFESOR: **basta (poniendo orden con voz autoritaria). Videl y Gohan fuera de mi clase (señalando con el dedo la puerta)

**-En el pasillo.**

**VIDEL: **mira te juro que te voy a…

**GOHAN: **qué me vas a hacer ¿he?, porque la amenaza de partirme la cara no creo que puedas cumplirla o se te olvidaba (aprisionándola con sus brazos contra la pared).

**VIDEL: **no, no se me olvida. Pero tenía que fingir (nerviosa). Suéltame.

**GOHAN: **no quiero, estoy muy a gusto así.

**VIDEL**: pero yo no, aparta (empujándolo hacía atrás con todas sus fuerzas).

**GOHAN:…**(ha cogido fuerza)

**-Videl se estaba se dirigía hacía la salida del colegio.**

**GOHAN: **¿dónde te crees que vas? (aprisionándola contra la pared nuevamente pero esta vez con menos distancia entre sus rostros).

**VIDEL: **a mi casa y suéltame de una maldita ve… (no, no puede ser. Me esta…besando).

**-Videl tenía los ojos como platos no se lo creía.**

**VIDEL: **(por qué me confunde tanto)

**GOHAN: **(no voy a parar hasta que…).

**-Videl fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y le correspondió el beso, le agarro de su cabello negro para profundizar el beso y Gohan la rodeó con el brazo derecho la cintura y con la otra mano la llevó a la nuca de chica para profundizarlo aun más.**

**VIDEL: **(pero que estoy haciendo pero si le odio)

**-Videl puso las manos sobre el pecho de Gohan para detener ese beso tan pasional y dulce que al parecer le volvió loca.**

**VIDEL: **pa…pa…para.

**GOHAN: **no…quie…ro (seguía besándola pero ella se quería mofar)

**VIDEL: **no…di…gas…que…no…te…lo…ad…ver…tí.

**-Videl le pego un gran rodillazo en sus partes más intimas.**

**GOHAN: **auch… (pega fuerte ya lo creo)

**VIDEL: **no creas que…he terminado (tenía la respiración muy agitada después del beso ya que estuvieron sin oxigeno durante un buen rato).

**GOHAN: **¿cómo que aun no has termina…

**-Videl le pego un pisotón bien fuerte para que Gohan se pusiera en su posición normal ya que estaba encogido después del rodillazo y le pego una gran cachetada en la mejilla izquierda donde Gohan se llevo su mano izquierda.**

**VIDEL**: para que vuelvas a besarme.

**GOHAN: **pues bien que te gustó.

**VIDEL: **eso no es cierto era…solo para darte el gusto y luego dejarte así y vengarme.

**GOHAN: **lo que tú digas entonces lo haré más veces para molestarte.

**VIDEL: ¿**no te crees que lo vas a conseguir?

**GOHAN: **por supuesto, ya no soy el mismo que conociste Videl, me canse de ser el niño tímido, cambie y lo sabes.

**VIDEL:** sabes, eso lo tengo que ver. Y yo no noto la diferencia del Gohan anterior (volteándose para continuar con su camino)

**GOHAN: **eso es lo que crees de verdad, entonces cambiaras de opinión ahora (corriendo hacia ella)

**- Videl salió por la puerta y noto como alguien le cogía de la cintura. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y solo se imaginaba a una serie de personas que podían ser, pero en este caso solo una persona, Gohan.**

**VIDEL: **suéltame idiota.

**GOHAN:** no me apetece.

**- Gohan siguió prendiendo el vuelo hacia arriba, llegando a la azotea donde no había nadie, se situaron al borde de esta. Gohan no dejo que Videl tocara el suelo con los pies, por eso Videl tenía sus pies encima de los de él. La posición era incomoda para ella porque estaba con una mano de Gohan alrededor de su cintura y la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.**

**VIDEL:** te lo diré tranquilamente Gohan. Suéltame.

**GOHAN: **mmm… no (dijo el también tranquilo y acercando su rostro al de ella)

**- Poco a poco acortaron las distancias y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez era un beso demandante, estaban perdiendo los papeles los dos. Videl continúo con el beso pero posiciono las manos en los pectorales de Gohan. Gohan prendió otra vez el vuelo hasta las puertas del colegio donde había cogido a Videl. Cuando se separaron nuevamente por culpa de la falta de oxigeno, sonó la campana y todos salieron para irse a sus casas ya que las clases habían terminado por ese día. Videl y Gohan seguían mirándose.**

**IRESA: **Videl, Gohan, os llama el profesor a dentro (mientras se acercaba a ellos)

**VIDEL: **mierda y yo que no quería ver a Gohan más hoy.

**GOHAN: **ya somos dos.

**- Entraron de nuevo, se notaba la tensión entre los dos, pero no paraban de mirarse.**

**PREFESOR: **Gohan, Videl pasen.

**GOHAN y VIDEL: **profesor.

**GOHAN: **las damas primero.

**VIDEL: **¿anda pero ahora crees que eres un caballero?

**GOHAN: **es por cortesía.

**VIDEL: **claro para que me caiga a mí el marrón ¿no? (susurrando a Gohan)

**GOHAN**: mujeres (dijo para si mismo).

**VIDEL: **¿qué has dicho?

**PREOFESOR: **ustedes dos acérquense.

**VIDEL: **profesor yo lo siento mucho la verdad no se que me pasa cuando Gohan…

**PROFESOR: **no hace falta que me den explicaciones, arreglen sus diferencias solos. Ustedes dos serán los organizadores de la graduación.

**GOHAN:** no…nosotrospe…pero, ¿por qué profesor?

**VIDEL: **nosotros somos incompatibles profesor.

**PROFESOR: **pero es lo que hemos votado los profesores porque ustedes son los que tienen mejores calificaciones y aunque bajen un poco su media no pasara nada.

**VIDEL: **¿es obligatorio?

**PROFESOR: **si quieren aprobar.

**GOHAN: **prof…profesor nos esta…

**PREOFESOR: **exacto.

**GOHAN y VIDEL: **si no queda otra. Aceptamos.

**-Salieron los dos de la escuela para irse cada uno a su casa.**

**-En la mansión Satan.**

**VIDEL: **ya llegue papá, siento el retraso el profesor nos hizo quedarnos un poco más.

** : **hola hija. Ven vamos a cenar.

**-Los dos se sentaron en la mesa.**

** : **dime Videl, ¿por qué te hiciste ese cambio de luck?

**VIDEL: **hay papá, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

** : **veras hija todo lo que haces ultímamele me preocupaaunque parezca mentira me preocupo mucho por ti.

**VIDEL: **la verdad papá no se por qué lo hice.

** : **entonces ¿por qué sigues llevando ese estilo?

**VIDEL: **no se.

**-En la montaña Paoz.**

**MILK: **a cenar**.**

**-Entrando por la puerta Goku y Goten tras una pelea.**

**GOKU: **después de estar pelando entra mucha hambre ¿verdad?

**GOTEN: **si papá, hoy estuvo muy divertido.

**MILK: **Gohan es que no piensas entrar.

**GOHAN: **la verdad mamá no tengo mucho apetito. Mejor será que vaya a dar una vuelta (se fue volando)

**MILK: **Gohan espera no te puedes… No hay remedio que le pasara lleva unos días que no es el mismo, cuando están entrenando parece como si tuviera una impotencia por algo y pierde el apetito, eso no es normal Goku (sirviendo la comida)

**GOKU: **no te preocupes ya se le pasara. Por cierto Milk cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Gohan no va al Templo Sagrado porque he ido a visitar a Buu y me ha dicho que echa de menos a Satan y me ha tocado distraerle con una pelea, la verdad que estoy exhausto hoy.

**MILK: **creo que han pasado tres semanas o cuatro.

**-En la mansión Satan. Videl estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía su cuarto.**

** : **oye Videl.

**VIDEL: **si papá.

** : **hace mucho que no vamos a visitar a Buu, no te he querido molestar con eso porque se que tienes bastantes problemas pero es que…

**VIDEL: **está bien papá mañana a la tarde le iremos a visitar si tú quieres (riéndose)

: no hace falta ni que me lo preguntes.

**-Videl subió a su cuarto para cambiarse e irse a la cama a descansar. Una vez con el pijama puesto salio a la terraza de su cuarto a observar las estrellas un rato y pensar lo que paso en el día de hoy. Todo había sido muy confuso para ella. No sabía que pensar, su pregunta era: ¿por qué Gohan negó nuestro beso y ahora parece ansioso por uno?, tampoco sabia porque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que ella ignoraba es que había una persona observándola.**


	7. Negociando

Negociando (Capitulo 7)

**-Videl subió a su cuarto para cambiarse e irse a la cama a descansar. Una vez con el pijama puesto salio a la terraza de su cuarto a observar las estrellas un rato. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que había una persona observándola.**

**VIDEL: **que noche más estrellada, es hermosa.

**¿?: **(Oh es Videl, a pesar de esta noche tan fría, lleva puesto un pijama de verano realmente provocador).

**VIDEL: **una estrella fugaz (cerrando los ojos).

**¿?: **(está muy linda a la luz de las estrellas).

**VIDEL: **ojala se me cumpla el deseo que acabo de pedir.

**¿?: **(¿Qué habrá pedido?).

**VIDEL: **parezco una chiquilla pidiendo deseos a las estrellas (a un con los ojos cerrados).

**¿?: **(será mejor aprovechar para acercarme).

**-Videl estaba apunto de entrar en su cuarto cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos.**

**VIDEL: **¿Quién anda ahí? (asomándose de nuevo).

**-Videl se quedo observando a la dirección donde escucho el ruido y derepente sale un gato blanco de entre los arbustos.**

**¿?: **(menos mal, gracias gatito).

**-Videl se metió en su cuarto con un bostezo mientras cerraba una de las puertas de la terraza. Pasó cerca de una hora y Videl estaba profundamente dormida mientras alguien la observaba sentado al lado de ella.**

**¿?: **Videl, ¿por qué eres tan linda? (susurrando)

**VIDEL: **por favor para… (estaba soñando).

**¿?: **qué estarás soñando (susurrando muy bajo).

**-Al final este dio un lindo y tierno beso corto a Videl en la frete para despedirse.**

**VIDEL: **mmm…

**¿?: **buenas noches mi vida (de espaldas a ella).

**VIDEL: **mm… (abriendo los ojos).

**¿?: **te quiero (estático)

**VIDEL: **¿Quién eres tú? (encendiendo la luz).

**-Este se giro para asegurarse de que se había despertado.**

**VIDEL: **Gohan, ¿qué hac…

**-Fue rápido hasta ella para taparle la boca y no siguiera gritando.**

**GOHAN: **por favor Videl baja el tono de voz y te lo contare. ¿De acuerdo?

**VIDEL: **está bien (susurro).

**GOHAN: **veras vine aquí porque quería hablar con tigo del trabajo de clase que hay que entregar dentro de dos semanas.

**VIDEL: **y no podía esperar hasta mañana que tienes que venir aquí a mí casa a romper mi sueño porque tú… ¿por qué no estas en tu casa? (susurra enojada).

**GOHAN: **no puedo dormir desde hace días así que por una noche más (riéndose)

**VIDEL: **¿y eso?

**GOHAN: **no lo se (si lo se pero no te lo puedo decir). Será mejor que me valla y te lo diga mañana.

**VIDEL: **si será lo mejor (apagando la luz)

**-Gohan estaba apunto de salir e irse. Videl encendió la luz de nuevo y se levanto y cerró la puerta por donde Gohan iba a echar a volar.**

**VIDEL: **pero que digo, tú todavía no te vas y ahora que me has despertado, me lo cuentas (enojada).

**GOHAN: **o_0¿ (la típica gotita en la cabeza)

**-Videl lo arrastro hasta su cama y se setaron.**

**VIDEL: **empieza.

**GOHAN: **antes de hablar del trabajo quiero ofrecerte algo.

**VIDEL: **¿o…ofrecerme algo? (pero si todavía somos unos…

**-Gohan interrumpió los pensamientos de Videl con su respuesta.**

**GOHAN: **si, verás te ofrezco una tregua para sacar buena nota en el trabajo. ¿Qué contestas?

**VIDEL: **(ah, con que era eso) dame un segundo para pensármelo.

**GOHAN: **entonces será mejor que me valla (levantándose)

**VIDEL: **ven tonto que era una broma (amarrándole del brazo).

**-Se sonrojaron por el acto que hizo Videl.**

**GOHAN: **entonces ¿aceptas? (a un sonrojado).

**VIDEL: **claro a quién no le gusta una buena nota, pero con una condición que no espiemos al otro mientras hacemos el trabajo individual. Por cierto, ¿cuánto va a durar la tregua?

**GOHAN: **hasta que terminamos la exposición, ¿crees que aguantes? (con voz juguetona)

**VIDEL: **creo que si pero… (un poco seria)

**GOHAN: **¿qué pasa?

**VIDEL: **el baile de graduación, también estamos encargados de eso y para eso necesitamos llevarnos bien.

**GOHAN: **mmm… ¿qué te parece si mientras hacemos el trabajo también pensamos y organizamos el baile?

**VIDEL: **me parece buena idea, ¿tienes algo pensado del baile o del trabajo?

**GOHAN: **del baile no, pero del trabajo si.

**VIDEL: **¿y qué tienes pensado?

**GOHAN: **pues algo que relacione al amor y la amistad con su contrario.

**VIDEL: **como la ira o el dolor.

**GOHAN: **si pero no creo que sea esas palabras exactas sino otra.

**VIDEL: **como lo de… (se corto).

**GOHAN: **¿qué ibas a decir?

**VIDEL: **como el dicho que del odio al amor hay un solo paso (se sonrojo).

**GOHAN: **exacto el odio lleva a la amistad primero y después al amor (se levanto explosivamente y luego se giro a Videl)

**VIDEL: **Gohan no levantes tanto la voz que mi papá se va a despertar si sigues…

** : **Videl, ¿te pasa algo? (llamando a la puerta).

**VIDEL: **lo ves (susurrando muy bajo)

**GOHAN**: lo siento (susurró).

** : **Videl, ¿estas despierta?

**GOHAN: **contéstale será mejor (susurró).

**VIDEL: **si papá estoy despierta. Gohan escóndete en el armario (susurro empujándole hacía el armario)

** : **¿puedo entrar hija?

**VIDEL: **claro papá. Métete rápido en el armario y ni se te ocurra curiosear (susurro a Gohan que estaba ya dentro del armario).

**-Satan estaba entrando en la habitación de Videl.**


	8. Confesiones

Confesiones (Capitulo 8)

** : **hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué das esos gritos?

**VIDEL: **lo siento papá, tuve una pesadilla (hablaba desde el baño).

** : **y, ¿por qué no me cuentas esa pesadilla que has tenido?

(andando hacia el servicio donde se encontraba Videl).

**GOHAN: **(genial, ¿ahora qué pesadilla se le ocurrirá? Pensaba Gohan en el armario empotrado más pequeño que tenía Videl, el cuál se encontraba al lado de la puerta del servicio).

**VIDEL: **papá, ya no soy una niña.

** : **está bien, entonces ya que estamos algo desvelados, ¿por qué no hablamos de algo?

**VIDEL: **¿y de qué quieres hablar?

** : **yo, quiero saber que pasó con tú relación con Gohan.

**GOHAN: **(no pudo evitar reírse)

** : **has oído eso.

**VIDEL: **¿el qué? (Gohan te voy a matar en cuanto pueda)

** : **serán cosas mías. Y bien, ¿me lo vas a contar?

**VIDEL:** papá, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? Todo sigue igual que antes, no hay nada que contar (con una jarra de agua de la mano y una toalla que dejo caer al suelo).

** : **pues no lo parece hija, más bien parecen distanciados como si estuvieseis enfadados (posicionándose detrás de Videl).

**GOHAN: **(si pudiera contarle la verdad –decía apenado-).

**VIDEL: **papá, no ocurre nada (girándose para ir a su cama).

** : **hija me lo puedes contar sabes que soy… (se tropezó con la toalla haciendo que Videl perdiera el equilibrio sin caerse pero no pudo evitar que se derramara todo el agua en la entrada del servicio).

**VIDEL: **papá mira que has hecho (enfadándose un poco).

** : **lo siento, no te enojes voy a por algo para limpiarlo (se fue).

**VIDEL: **bien, esta es la nuestra Gohan (abriendo el armario de golpe).

**-Con el acto que hizo Videl, a Gohan no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para impedir caerse encima de Videl y lo único que pudo hacer es girarse para que ella cayera encima de él.**

**GOHAN: **lo siento, ¿estás bien?

**VIDEL: **s…si ¿y…y tú? (estaba completamente sonrojada al ver que estaba a un centímetro de la cara de Gohan y que la estaba agarrando de la cintura).

**GOHAN: **yo…yo estoy bien (estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta también).

**-Videl intento levantarse, pero resbalo con el charco de agua que se había derramado antes y sin querer…**

**GOHAN: (**abrió los ojos de par en par pero en seguida los cerró al notar el contacto de sus labios contra los de Videl).

**VIDEL: (**estaba con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock porque notaba como Gohan estaba besándola con un beso dulce lleno de amor y ella no quería corresponderle pero no pudo más y le correspondió de la misma manera con la que él la besaba).

**-Gohan tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Videl para atraerla más hacía él y profundizar el beso y Videl tenía sus manos entre su cuerpo y el pecho de Gohan.**

** : **(subió las escaleras con una fregona de la mano y entro sin llamar al cuarto de su hija Videl, cuando de repente grito) ustedes dos, sepárense ahora mismo.

**-Videl y Gohan se separaron y miraron hacía donde estaba Satan parado y se miraron.**

**VIDEL: **papá no es lo que parece es q… (poniéndose de pie).

** : **no quiero explicaciones quiero saber qué hace él aquí.

**VIDEL: **veras, Gohan esta aquí porque yo le llame por teléfono para…

**GOHAN: **basta Videl, yo hablare con tu padre a solas (mirándola).

** : **es lo mejor que podías decir muchacho (guiándole hacía su gimnasio).

**VIDEL: **puedo ir… (fue interrumpida).

**GOHAN: **no esto lo tengo que solucionar yo con tu padre (dijo serio).

**-Videl se asusto al ver a Gohan así de serio, era la primera vez que le veía tan serio excepto cuando peleaba para salvar el mundo. Entraron Gohan y Satan al gimnasio y cerraron la puerta con cerrojo para que nadie entrara, ni saliera.**

** : **¿y bien?

**GOHAN: **le contare todo con detalles.

** : **será para largo entonces.

**GOHAN: **bastante.

** : **bien tengo todo el día.

**GOHAN: **todo empezó antes de que le estuviera llevando con frecuencia a visitar a Buu pero será mejor que me lo salte porque en verdad lo interesante pasó cuando su hija se cayó de la plataforma del templo, ¿lo recuerda?

** : **como olvidarlo, casi la pierdo si no llegas a reaccionar para salvarla.

**GOHAN: **bueno, pues estaba inconsciente cuando la alcance, la baje a tierra y la tumbé en el césped donde había un hermoso lago donde yo…he bueno, donde yo le mostré mis sentimientos hacía ella después de preguntarla qué tal se encontraba.

** : **lo que me quieres decirme es que le dijiste que la querías, que la amabas ¿no?

**GOHAN: **no eso es lo que intente pero al no poder expresarme con las palabras, bueno… se lo demostré… (sonrojado).

** :** ¿cómo que se lo demostraste y por qué te pones tan rojo?

**GOHAN: **se lo demostré besándola y bueno fue corto pero… (interrumpido por Satan)

** :** no hay otras formas de demostrar tus sentimientos o qué… normal que esté enfadada con tigo… (interrumpido).

**GOHAN:** déjeme terminar por favor.

** : **está bien, perdona, continúa.

**GOHAN:** pues eso yo la bese y luego ella me retuvo cuando me iba a levantar y me… me correspondió con otro beso.

** : **entonces, qué les sucede a ustedes dos que se llevan tan…tan… ¿cómo se llevan? Es que con lo confuso que me dejo mi hija no se que pensar ya.

**GOHAN: **yo no se si me odia o qué, pero lo que yo se es que fui un estúpido al día siguiente de aquel beso.

** : **¿por qué?

**GOHAN: **porque me preguntó de lo sucedido y bueno… pues yo para jugar lo negué y se armo la de Troya, cuando en realidad me acordaba perfectamente.

** : **como para no.

**GOHAN: **estalle de celos al verla rodeada de tantos chicos y con su forma de vestir, ella estaba enojada con migo y bueno pues la bese una vez más porque decía que odiaba mis besos y bueno era mi escusa perfecta para poder acercarme a ella y sentirla cerca de mí.

** : **ya decía yo que venía algunos días más contenta que otros (susurro para si mismo).

**-Gohan tardo en explicarle todo hasta la hora de desayunar. Satan le invitó a desayunar. Videl llevaba toda la noche en el salón pero se quedo dormida. Santa y Gohan vieron a Videl pero no la despertaron.**

**GOHAN: ** , ¿cuándo quiere ir a visitar a Buu? (bostezó al decir esto último).

** : **es verdad no has dormido nada ¿quieres dormir antes?

**GOHAN: **no da igual, no duermo hace días.

** : **¿y eso por qué?

**GOHAN: **por su hija (miró a Videl que seguía durmiendo).

** :** en verdad estás muy enamorado de ella.

**GOHAN: **no lo puedo negar y cada vez la quiero más.

** : **bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

**GOHAN: **bueno ya sabe el estómago de un Sayan no se llena con facilidad (sonriendo).

** : **entonces me da que vas a tener que esperar un rato.

**GOHAN: **¿quiere que le ayude?, aunque yo no sepa cocinar puede que le sirva de algo.

**VIDEL: **no hace falta, ya preparo yo el desayuno, ustedes siéntense.

** : **buenos días hija, no hace falta, si quieres hago yo el desayuno, además Gohan se va a quedar a desayunar…

**VIDEL: **yo haré el desayuno, con las veces que he ayudado a Milk más o menos se la cantidad de comida.

** : **está biencomo tú quieras hija.

**VIDEL: **por cierto Gohan, no estaría mal que llamases a tu madre, estará preocupada.

**GOHAN: **ay… es cierto. Si no les importa que use el teléfono.

** : **adelante.

**GOHAN: **muchas gracias.

**-En el monte Paoz.**

**MILK: **¿dónde estará Gohan?, nunca había hecho esto.

**GOKU: **Milk, tranquila Gohan esta bien, noto su Ki**.**

**GOTEN: **es cierto mamá, mi hermano esta bien.

**MILK: **eso no es lo que me preocupa, se que sale todas las noches desde hace un mes pero siempre volvía a dormir, esta es la primera vez que no viene**.**

**GOKU: **¿quieres, qué valla a buscarlo?

**MILK: **s…

**- Suena el teléfono.**

**MILK: **¿quién es?

**GOHAN: **hola mamá soy yo, Gohan.

**MILK: **hijo, ¿desde dónde llamas? (con tono de preocupación)

**GOHAN: **estoy en casa de Videl no te preocupes, he estado aquí toda la noche.

**MILK: **¿cómo que toda la noche?

**GOHAN: **no imagines nada malo, estuve hablando con Mr. Santan toda la noche.

**MILK: **se puede saber ¿por qué?

**GOHAN: **es una historia muy larga cuando llegue te la contaré.

**MILK: **esta bien hijo pero ¿cuándo vas a volver?

**GOHAN**: no lo se porque tengo que llevar a Mr. Satan al Templo para que vea a Buu.

**MILK: **está bien hijo pero no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos.

**GOHAN: **lo siento mamá te tengo que colgar, me han invitado a desayunar.

**MILK: **adiós hijo, cuídate.

**GOHAN: **adiós mamá.

**- En la mansión Satan.**

** : **¿está todo solucionado? (situándose al lado de Gohan).

**GOHAN: **si aunque estaba bastante preocupada.

**VIDEL: **el desayuno ya esta listo (grito).

** : **vayamos a ver que ha preparado, pero creo que será un desayuno ligero, es imposible que le haya dado tiempo (esto último se lo susurro a Gohan).

**- En el comedor.**

**GOHAN: **que buena pinta tiene todo.

**- La mesa estaba llena de comida, había huevos, bollos, zumo, etc.**

** : **¿cómo es posible que hayas hecho todo esto en 15 minutos?

**VIDEL: **no eres el único que tiene secretos papá. Bueno sentémonos a desayunar.

**- 30 minutos después Gohan terminó de desayunar ya que Videl y Satan desayunaron en 10 minutos.**

**GOHAN: **estaba todo delicioso, te felicito Videl serás una cocinera excepcional.

**VIDEL: **me estas diciendo que trabaje como cocinera (enojada).

**GOHAN: **no, no me mal interpretes (un poco asustado).

** : **Videl, creo que quiso decir que el esposo que se case contigo, será afortunado por tener una cocinera como tú.

**VIDEL**: en…en serio quisiste decir eso (un poco sonrojada).

**GOHAN: **supongo que más o menos quise decirte eso (muy sonrojado).

** : **será mejor que nos cambiemos Videl.

**VIDEL: **¿vamos a visitar a Buu?

** : **si, ¿te parece muy pronto?

**VIDEL: **no**. **Es que Gohan no ha descansado desde ayer y bueno…

**GOHAN: **no te preocupes, mañana no hay clase asique puedo dormir cuando llegue a casa.

**VIDEL: **como tú quieras es tu responsabilidad si dejas caer a mi papá.

** : **Gohan mejor duerme un ratito, no tengo ganas de caerme (preocupado).

**GOHAN: **bueno pues entonces me voy a mi casa y luego vuelvo.

**VIDEL**: papá, debería quedarse a dormir en una habitación de invitados ¿no crees?

** : **si porque cuando llegues casi tendrías que volver.

**GOHAN: **no quiero molestar.

** : **no molestas.

**VIDEL: **ven, yo te enseñare donde dormirás (subiendo las escaleras).

**-Cuando llegan al cuarto de invitados.**

**VIDEL: **¿qué le dijiste a mi papá?

**GOHAN: **por qué me preguntas eso.

**VIDEL: **dime, qué le has contado.

**GOHAN: **la verdad.

**VIDEL: **¿qué verdad?


	9. La ayuda

La ayuda… (Capitulo 9)

**GOHAN: **todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

**VIDEL: **¿so…sobre nosotros?

**GOHAN: **si, por qué me lo preguntaste

**VIDEL: **qué le has contado exactamente**.**

**GOHAN: **te lo diré después u otro día, estoy demasiado cansado para hablar ahora, además todo esto es culpa tuya.

**VIDEL: **culpa mía y eso ¿por qué?

**GOHAN: **hasta luego Videl (ZzZzZ…).

**VIDEL: **GOHAN!, contéstame cuando te pregunto (gritando).

** : **Videl, por qué chillas, venga, deja a Gohan dormir hasta la hora de comer. Llamaré a su madre para decirle que estará todo el día con nosotros.

**VIDEL: **siempre te sales con la tuya Gohan, te vas a enterar luego.

** : **por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo hija.

**-Salieron los dos de la habitación para dejar dormir a Gohan, Satan fue directo a coger el teléfono para llamar a los padres de Gohan y Videl se sentó en el sofá al lado de su padre.**

**GOKU: **hola, ¿quién llama?

** : **hola Goku, soy Satan.

**GOKU: **hola Satan, ¿qué tal estas? hace mucho que no te veo.

** : **estoy bien, llamaba para decirte que Gohan pasará todo el día con Videl.

**GOKU: **¿con tu hija?, ¿pero ya se a declarado?

**VIDEL: **¿por qué…

** : **si**.**

**VIDEL: **papá.

**GOKU: **Satan, ¿por qué no venís a comer tu hija y tú mañana? Haremos una celebración con todos aquí.

** : **nos encantaría, entonces hasta mañana.

**GOKU: **cuídate Satan.

**-En el monte Paoz**

**MILK:** ¿quién era Goku?

**GOKU: **Satan, me dijo que Gohan pasará todo el día con Videl.

**MILK:** ¿con Videl?, que alegría por fin Gohan se casara.

**GOKU:** yo no dije tal cosa.

**-En la mansión Satan.**

**VIDEL: **Papá, ¿por qué dijiste tal cosa? Gohan no va a estar conmigo sino con nosotros.

** : **que más da hija, si no ocurre nada entre vosotros.Además yo estaré todo el rato con Buu y no podré estar con Gohan asíque con alguien tendrá que hablar.

**VIDEL: **pues con Piccolo, ni siquiera se por qué tengo que ir.

: porque lo digo yo. Además hija tienes que darme una explicación de lo ocurrido hoy.

**VIDEL: **papá, todo fue un accidente.

** : **hija, esto no habría pasado si Gohan no llega a estar aquí. Dímelo hija, ¿por qué estuvo Gohan aquí?

**VIDEL: **(suspiro) solo vino a pedirme una tregua.

** : **¿tregua?

**VIDEL: **déjame terminar, y luego si tienes alguna duda, me haces las preguntas**.**

** : **esta bien hija.

**VIDEL: **Gohan vino, según dice él, a ofrecerme una tregua hasta el día del baile de fin de curso, hasta las doce de la noche, porque por desgracia, nos toca organizarlo juntos, no entiendo por qué el profesor nos eligió la verdad (haciendo una autorreflexión). Si todo el mundo sabe que desde aquel día… Me estoy desviando del tema.

** : **sigue hija.

**VIDEL: **veras papá, Gohan me dio…bueno un beso tras carme de la plataforma y al día siguiente negó lo ocurrido, entonces me enfade y por eso cambie. Pensé que Gohan te explicó todo esto pero veo que no.

** : **(mejor me hago el tonto y que me cuente su versión). Hija preparemos la comida juntos y me sigues contando.

**-Se fueron a la cocina y Videl le contó todo lo que Satan quería saber.**

** : **¿Quieres saber mi opinión hija?

**VIDEL: **Bueno.

** : **si te gustaron tanto sus besos como me has estado contando, tengo que decir que estas realmente enamorada de él, aunque me duela poder perderte, y si te ofrece esa tregua es que él esta enamorado también, pero no tiene por qué ser de ti.

**VIDEL: **me insinúas que a Gohan le gusta ¿otra persona? ¿y me ofreció la tregua porque ya no le intereso**?**

** : **sí, parece que encontró otra chica que le hace más feliz.

**VIDEL: **voy a despertarle para que baje a comer**.**

** : **no, quédate tú, ya que has cocinado tú todo sin mi ayuda, parece que solo te estorbe (le sonrió a su hija)

**-Satan abandonó la cocina.**

**VIDEL: **¿será verdad la conclusión que sacó mi papá?, ¿Gohan se habrá enamorado de otra persona?, no lo quiero perder, es verdad estoy completamente enamorada de él. Necesito hablar con él cuanto antes.

**-Satan estaba tocando la puerta donde Gohan se encontraba durmiendo, pero como Gohan no contestó entró.**

: Gohan, Gohan… la comida ya esta lista.

**GOHAN: **mm..., si gracias .

** : **tengo que contarte algo antes de bajar**.**

**GOHAN**: (levantándose) ¿el qué?

** : **ya he empezado ha ayudarte con mi hija, aunque no quiero perderla (algo triste). Bueno da igual lo que yo piense, te cuento, mientras cocinábamos, ella me contó su versión de la historia y bueno empecé a confundirla. Espero que funcione.

**GOHAN: **que le dijiste exactamente**.**

** : **le dije que tú podías haberle ofrecido la tregua porque podrías estar enamorado de otra persona.

**GOHAN: **¡Que!… pero que hizo. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie más. Yo estoy completamente enamorado de Videl desde que vi por primera vez, su hija.

** : **yo ya lo se, pero ella no (sonriendo). Bajemos ya a comer, ha cocinado ella todo. Un consejo, no le digas nada que pueda mal interpretar.

**-En el comedor. Gohan y Satan estaban entrando a la sala y pudieron observar gran cantidad de comida y muy variada.**

**GOHAN: **que buena pinta tiene todo. (se sentó rapidísimo en la silla).

**VIDEL**: me alegra que te entusiasmes tanto porque mi papá cocinó y es un gran chef.

** : **(por qué mentiras tanto a Gohan, hija. A caso estas enfadada aun o es por lo qué te dije antes)

**GOHAN: **que aproveche (en tono feliz)

** : **come todo lo que quieras, tendrás mucha hambre, note que cuando estuvimos hablando te rugieron las tripas una inmensidad de veces (rio)

**VIDEL: **claro, come todo lo que quieras. A ver si te lo prepara tu novia (susurrando para si misma)

**GOHAN: **mmm... ¿qué dijiste en lo último?, no llegue a entender.

**VIDEL: **no te incumbe y no quiero discutir más, quiero comer en paz.

**-Después de esta breve conversación, ninguno volvió hablar durante la comida, aunque a Gohan no le faltaba ganas para poder conversar con Videl. Quería saber cuales eran las palabras que susurró. Videl estaba pensando a qué chica le podía gustar Gohan, mientras los dos tortolitos ingenuos se estresaban un poco, Satan estaba muy ansioso por ir a ver a Buu. Gohan por fin término de comer, era el último. Nada más terminar, Videl fregó los platos a una velocidad impresionante y Gohan cargó a Satan, ya se pusieron en camino al Templo Sagrado.**

**GOHAN: ** , ya casi llegamos, parece un poco ansioso.

** : **Si, espero que Buu no este enfadado conmigo.

**GOHAN: **no lo creo, yo me encargue de entretenerlo algunos días que usted

no pudo venir, además ahora mismo siento la presencia de Goten y Trunks, están jugando con Buu, se lo pedí ayer en la tarde.

**VIDEL: **¿te encargaste de todo eso?

**-Gohan no la contestó. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al Templo y vieron como Buu, Goten y Trunks estaban peleando. Dende y Piccolo los estaban observando.**

**GOHAN: **Hola a todos.

**GOTEN: **hermano, ¿dónde has estado?, cuando me levante ya no estabas y prometiste que entrenaríamos juntos estos días papá, tú y yo (en los brazos de su hermano)

**GOHAN: **Lo olvide, perdona Goten (con la mano en la nuca)

**TRUNKS: **Goten, ya sabes dónde estuvo y con quién, a caso no viste a Videl.

**GOHAN: **Trunks cierra la boca (levantando un poco la voz)

**VIDEL:…**Hola Buu, mira quien ha venido de visita hoy.

** : **Hola Buu (corriendo hacía él)

**BUU: **Satan, te he echado de menos.

**TRUNKS: **no puede ser, nos ha ignorado a todos los demás.

**VIDEL: **solo ignore tu comentario, no a los demás. Hola a todos.

**TRUNKS: **mujeres, es imposible entenderlas, verdad Goten.

**GOTEN: **si, pero a mi eso me da igual. Trunks luchemos contra mi hermano ahora que llego.

**GOHAN: **no, esperen, no me apetece pelearme. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

**GOTEN: **¿a caso tienes miedo de que nos fusionemos?

**GOHAN: **no es eso, es que tengo que hablar con alguien, en un rato vengo (echo a volar)


	10. Cansados

Cansados…(capitulo 10)

**VIDEL: **no te atreverás a dejarme aquí sola ¿no?

**GOHAN: **lo siento, pero es urgente.

**VIDEL:** Son Gohanda (gritando al ver que se estaba alejando)

** : **no te preocupes seguro que viene pronto.

**-Gohan llegó a la ciudad y vio a una chica rubia de espaldas la cual le estaba esperando, se acercó y extendió el brazo para que se diera la vuelta.**

**IRESA: **hasta que por fin llegaste, llevo esperándote 10 minutos.

**GOHAN: **discúlpame, se me averió el auto. Bueno que es eso que me querías decir sobre el baile.

**IRESA: **bueno pues como sé que tú y Videl necesitaban ayuda sobre el baile

ya que últimamente no se hablan, estuve haciendo una lista del estilo que podría ser el baile.

**GOHAN: **que detalle, gracias Iresa, pero ayer pase por casa de Videl y la ofrecí una tregua. Pero a un así, no me importaría escuchar tus ideas, veras nosotros no sabemos por donde empezar, la verdad es que es la primera vez que me obligan a hacer esto.

**IRESA: **¿obligar? (desconcertada)

**GOHAN: **si, el profesor nos amenazó con suspendernos (se rio)

**IRESA: **vaya tortura (rio) Bueno te invito a tomar algo y te comento mis ideas.

**GOHAN:** esta bien.

**- En el Templo Sagrado.**

**VIDEL: **esta tardando demasiado, ojala me hubiese enseñado a percibir el ki, sería de gran utilidad para saber con quién esta y dónde esta. Le tenía que haber seguido, pero me hubiese detectado enseguida, aaaaaaaaa… porque estaré enamorada de él (pensaba)

**GOTEN: **ya llega mi hermano, tenemos que convencerlo de que pele.

**TRUNKS: **eso es sencillo Goten, tengo un plan para eso.

**GOTEN: ¿**a sí?, ¿cuál? (pregunto entusiasmado)

-**Trunks le susurro a Goten al oído, mientras Buu y Satan jugaban y a la vez Satan educaba a Buu, ya que quedaba poco para que vivieran juntos.**

**GOHAN: **ya regrese.

**PICCOLO: ¿**viniste con prisa? Porque no saludaste Gohan.

**GOHAN:** lo siento, pero es que me acorde de que tenía algo que hacer. Videl necesito hablar contigo.

**VIDEL: **(desconcertada) ¿con…conmigo?

**GOHAN:** son ideas para el baile. Y también para el trabajo.

**VIDEL:** a vale…

**TRUNKS:** Goten ahora.

**-Goten se dirigía hacía Videl y Trunks había lanzado una ráfaga de ki antes de que Goten partiera a su destino, Gohan reaccionó rápidamente y se dispuso delante de Videl y desvió la ráfaga de ki y el "golpe" que iba a propinar Goten a Videl.**

**PICCOLO: **mocosos, ¿os habéis vuelto locos?

**-Seguían golpeando a Gohan sin reparó alguno, no les importaba lo que les estaba diciendo Piccolo, ellos ya habían conseguido su objetivo, que Gohan peleara.**

**GOTEN: **solo queríamos pelear contra ti hermano.

**TRUNKS:** y sabíamos que por las buenas no iba a poder ser.

**GOHAN: **pero podíais haber dañado a Videl, no volváis a hacer una cosa así (dijo enfadado)

** :** ¿estas bien hija?

**VIDEL:** si papá, fue un susto simplemente eso, lo que no entiendo es porque Son Gohanda se comporta como si le importara algo sabiendo que esta con otra (lo grito)

**- En ese instante todos se pararon, se quedaron como estatuas inclusive Trunks y Goten que no entendían por qué decía eso Videl.**

**GOHAN:** ¿acaso estas insinuando que salgo con alguien? (acercándose a ella)

**VIDEL:** no lo insinuó, lo se. (alterada)

**GOHAN: **¿tienes pruebas? (enfadándose)

**VIDEL: **no hay que ser adivina para saber donde fuiste hace un rato. (se fue volando de la plataforma mientras se le escapaban unas pocas lágrimas)

**GOTEN:** hermano, pensé que te gustaba Videl. (situándose a su lado)

**GOHAN: **y me gusta, pero se a complicado todo (entristecido y sentándose derrotado en el suelo)

**-Videl descendía al suelo y vio el hermoso lago que compartió con Gohan un día, esto la hizo llorar completamente, necesitaba desahogarse, estar sola y recapacitar. Ella sabía que estaba cansada de fingir, estaba cansada de no poder besar a Gohan, lo quería y la dolía saber que podía estar con otra, estaba completamente celosa, ahora podía sentir lo que él soportó cuando en el instituto la rodean todos esos chicos pesados. Pasaron horas y Videl seguía allí contemplando las vistas, recordando el día del beso, los momentos con Gohan e inclusive los besos "forzado" que le dio Gohan. No podía negar que lo amaba, pero tendría que aceptar el hecho de estar con otra.**

**VIDEL: **bueno Videl, tienes que hacerte a la idea, y tienes que saber que por ningún hombre se derrama un lágrima.

**- En el Templo.**

** :** será mejor que vaya a buscarla, ¿Buu me puedes llevar?

**BUU:** claro.

**GOHAN:** me gustaría acompañarles.

** :** será mejor que te quedes aquí, la cosa no esta muy bien ahora mismo.

**GOHAN:** tiene razón (entristecido aun)

**-En el lago.**

**VIDEL: **será mejor que vuel…

** :** hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

**VIDEL:** si papá, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Ya es hora de irnos?

** : **si.

**-Satan sabía perfectamente que su hija estaba afectada y ella se lo confirmo de camino a casa, no cruzaron ni una palabra ellos dos. Satan comentó a Gohan que no irían a comer al día siguiente a su casa con una escusa tonta, en realidad comprendio que Videl necesitaba tiempo. Gohan y Videl no se hablaron durante unos cuantos días. Pasó una semana y todo seguía igual, Videl rodeada de los chicos, pero algo triste, la estaban agobiando, quería estar sola. Iresa, su amiga, la notaba triste, incluso cuando le tocaba irse de clases por cualquier asunto con la ley, ponía mala cara. Al parecer no le gustaba ni estar con su compañero de aventuras, El Guerrero Intergaláctico. Gohan desistió en seguirla por todos los sitios, ahora se sentaba en la azotea del colegio justo en el borde, desde ahí la observaba, en silencio. Videl de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada en los árboles que supuestamente estaba Gohan observando, pero no lo veía, ella pensaba que estaría con la "novia".**

**El simple echo de pensar que otra chica le puede estar robando los besos del ser que ama, la rompía completamente el corazón. Ellos sabían perfectamente que la entrega del trabajo por parejas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca. **

**Finalmente llegó el día de entregar el trabajo y no tenían nada en común, solo su trabajo individual, el trabajo de la persona que tenían como compañero. Supuestamente tenían que exponer lo que tenían en común pero no pudieron porque no lo tenían hecho pero cada uno entrego al profesor su trabajo individual, el cuál tenía que ser de un mínimo de tres caras. Pero entre los dos, parecía que habías escrito la biblia. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa del tutor a dejar los trabajos, se miraron por un instante a los ojos, en ellos se podía ver angustia, tristeza y dolor, mucho dolor, con la mirada se dijeron todo.**

**PROFESOR: **Videl y Gohan, me gustaría hablar con vosotros un momento después de clase.

**VIDEL Y GOHAN: **claro profesor (agachando la mirada)

**-No es que estuvieran avergonzados de mirar al profesor, sino que no querían volver a ver los ojos del otro, no querían volver a decir nada con la mirada. Después de clases.**

**PROFESOR: **tenía el presentimiento de que esto podía suceder en vuestro caso.

-**Esto les sorprendió a los dos.**

**PROFESOR: **por eso os envié el trabajo individual y tuve la suerte de tener unas horas libres y leerme sus trabajos, la verdad que están…

**GOHAN: **profesor (cansado), por favor, ahórrenos este mal trago y déjenos ir, ninguno de los dos tenemos ganas de estar en la misma sala.

**VIDEL:** por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Gohan (con tono cansado también), le suplico que nos deje marchar, yo sé que mi trabajo esta mal, si me disculpa, no estoy a gusto y me encuentro mal.

**-Con esto Videl y Gohan se levantaron y se fueron sin que el profesor les diera permiso, el profesor quedo alucinado con sus gestos. Al día siguiente el profesor entregó los trabajos con las notas, pero primero antes de entregar los trabajos daba las notas. Videl y Gohan tenían la mitad del cuerpo echado sobre la mesa, cada vez les pesaba más el cansancio de estar "enfadados". El profesor les dio la nota y ni lo escucharon, supusieron la nota, un cero. Después entregó los trabajos y miraron la nota, un diez, solo por un momento se miraron en plan "este se a confundido". Coincidiendo en sus pensamientos, los dos esperaron al final de la clase para hablar con el profesor.**

**GOHAN: **perdone profesor, pero creo que se a confundido de trabajo, es imposible que haya sacado esta nota, ni siquiera entregamos el trabajo que debía calificar.

**PROFESOR:** ¿ustedes me escucharon ayer?

**VIDEL:** la verdad yo no, me encontraba muy mal.

**PROFESOR:** bueno pues os lo repetiré, como sabía que podía sucederos eso, os mande el trabajo individual y están inmejorables, son fantásticos, tanto que me hice unas fotocopias. Deberían leer lo que puso el otro.

**-El profesor se fue sin dejar que ellos siguieran con la conversación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo o eso le pareció a Gohan.**

**GOHAN: **yo… me gustaría mucho dejarte el trabajo pero no…

**VIDEL:** no me debes ninguna explicación es tuyo y este es mio, fin de la conversación, respecto al baile, será mejor que se lo encarguen a otra persona.

**GOHAN:** tienes razón, además de que yo no tengo ideas.

**VIDEL: **pensé que tenías un montón hace semanas.

**GOHAN:** ¿así? Pues ya se me han olvidado, yo hablo con el profesor en el descanso, tú… puedes hacer lo de siempre con… con tus amigos (con voz derrotada)

**-Le costó definir a los personajes que la perseguían por cielo, mar y tierra. Le parecía normal, era una mujer bella y su forma de vestir era totalmente sexi para su gusto, si antes de vestir así le atraía, ahora estaba loco por ella. En el recreo, Gohan fue a la sala de profesores a comunicar que Videl y él desistían en organizar el baile y que si querían a alguien para organizarlo, preguntaran a Iresa. No dio oportunidad a que nadie contestara ni para decirles de bajar la nota ni nada, se marchó a su sitió habitual de hace un tiempo, la azotea.**


	11. Seguimos unidos

Seguimos unidos(Capitulo 11)

**-Videl estaba en la mesa de siempre y con un gran número de chicos rodeándola junto a Iresa, la verdad que Videl no tenía ganas de estar en esas condiciones, ella normalmente estaría hablando con su amiga e intentaría no cruzar palabra con los chicos, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente como buscar a Gohan con la vista. Se preguntaba donde podría estar. Miro hacía los sitios donde normalmente se situaba, debajo de los árboles, en una mesa cercana… pero no había señales, había buscado en todo el terreno del colegio pero nada. Por un instante levanto la cabeza para mirar el cielo, daría lo que fuera por salir volando para estar sola. Al sonar la campana, se giró hacia el edificio y pudo observar que Gohan estaba en la azotea.**

**-Gohan se estaba levantando cuando notó un ki un tanto extraño, volteo para ver a Videl y ella estaba observándolo, Gohan se volvió a girar la cabeza hacía el ki extraño y dio un último vistazo a Videl. De pronto salió volando a una velocidad impresionante. Videl al ver como Gohan salía a tal velocidad, no tubo reparos en seguirlo, puso la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño y copio a Gohan, intento seguir su camino, más bien a intuir donde estaba Gohan.**

**-Gohan llegó a las afueras de la ciudad a unos 300 km más allá se encontraba Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin… cuando llegó Gohan observo que todos ellos luchaban con ímpetu pero no le hacían nada, Gohan decidió intervenir.**

**¿?: **al fin llegaste Gohan, te estaba esperando.

**GOHAN:** ¿a mi?, ¿y yo qué te echo? Y quién demonios eres (preparándose para pelear)

**¿?: **me llamó SuperAndroide Final o para abreviar SAF, y vengo del futuro para matarte y quitarte de mi camino.

**GOHAN:** y por qué a mi (transformándose en SS 2)

**SAF:** tú eres el único que me puedes derrotar en el futuro, y vengo aquí porque ahora eres mucho más débil (atacándole)

**GOHAN: **¿cómo podemos detectar tu ki si en los demás androides no pudimos? (defendiéndose)

**SAF:** porque a diferencia de los demás, yo soy la creación de todos los androides que existen y de todos ustedes, soy la fusión de maquina y hombre, yo soy perfecto.

**GOHAN:** esa frase ya me la se, y el que la dijo esta muerto, tú te reunirás con él.

**-Videl había perdido el rastro, no sabía por donde ir, sabía que Gohan estaba en peligro, pero ****no sabía donde exactamente. Pasaron unos minutos y dio con la clave para encontrarlo, corrigió su rumbo al Templo Sagrado.**

**GOKU: **es muy fuerte, ni con mi máxima transformación le hago nada.

**VEGETA: **deja de quejarte kakaroto, ninguno podemos morir, me debes un combate todavía.

**PICCOLO: **Goku tiene razón, no somos rivales, ni siquiera Gohan le esta haciendo nada.

**KRILLIN:** Gohan todavía no esta en su fase definitiva, sigue probándole.

**TRUNKS Y GOTEN: **dejemos de quejarnos y vamos a ayudarle.

**-Videl había llegado al Templo Sagrado, quería saber que pasaba y pregunto a Deende, el cual estaba situado al borde de la plataforma acompañado de su fiel sirviente y de Buu.**

**VIDEL: **¿qué ocurre?

**DENDE: **un extraño ki apareció de la nada, todos están peleando contra el sujeto y no le hacen nada.

**VIDEL: **Buu, quiero que me lleves allí por favor.

**BUU: **pero es peligroso y prometí a Satan protegerte.

**VIDEL: **Buu, sé que no lo comprendes pero necesito que me lleves allí y además podrás ayudarlos, seguro que necesitan tu ayuda. A la gente no le importara nada, ni se acordaran de ti ya que hay otro malhechor.

**-Deende también se opuso a que fuese, pero Buu asintió y prometió protegerla.**

**SAF:** ya es hora de que estos estorbos nos dejen a solas ¿no te parece Gohan?

**GOHAN: **¿a qué te refieres?

**-SAF empezó a hacer una esfera de ki alrededor de su cuerpo, era mucha cantidad y podría destruir una ciudad entera. Después hizo expandir esa esfera de energía y con un solo golpe todos cayeron al suelo excepto Gohan.**

**GOHAN:** ¿quién eres tú?

**-En otro lugar…**

**VIDEL: **¿qué ocurre Buu?

**BUU: **hay dos personas con el mismo ki.

**VIDEL: **pero eso no… no es posible, Gohan me explicó que todos los ki son distintos. Buu apresurémonos.

**-Buu y Videl aceleraron un poco el paso ya que Videl se había acostumbrado a volar hace un tiempo.**

**¿?:** ¿estas bien?

**GOHAN: **si, pero quien er… (percatándose de quien era)

**¿?: **soy Gohan del futuro. La verdad amigos me alegro de veros aunque sea en esas condiciones… (dijo mirando hacia abajo)

**-Gohan miró a su igual pero del futuro, y exploto de ira, no tenía que haber tardado tanto en transformarse, ahora sus amigos estaban mal heridos y todo por no querer dañar el planeta, pero que mas daba si perdían el combate. Se transformo en Gohan de poder oculto. Gohan del futuro hizo lo mismo y continuo la batalla contra SAF.**

**SAF:** ¿tú? ¿Cómo pudiste seguirme?

**GOHAN FUTURO: **gracias a las investigaciones de Bulma yo también pude hacer una maquina del tiempo, no te perdonare nunca lo que hiciste a mis amigos, a mi familia y a la Tierra.

**SAF:** te quitare de mi camino.

**GOHAN:** eso lo dudo (le propino un buen puñetazo que hizo que se estrellara) Fusionémonos, ¿sabes hacerlo?

**GOHAN FUTURO:** nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, será interesante, hagámoslo.

**-Los dos se fusionaron dando lugar a súper Gohan. En ese instante, cuando se estaban ****fusionando llego Videl junto a Buu y observaron la fusión de los dos Gohan.**

**VIDEL:** por eso notabas dos ki iguales, hay dos Gohan.

**BUU:** mejor escóndete, yo les ayudare.

**-Videl acepto lo que Buu dijo, estaba preocupada por Gohan, solo ver el resto de sus amigos tirados inconscientes en el suelo hizo que la preocupación aumentara.**

**SUPER GOHAN: **ahora será tu final.

**-Súper Gohan atacó a SAF con todo su poder, estaba igualado pero a diferencia de SAF, a super Gohan le estaba disminuyendo el ki. SAF propino una patada a super Gohan que hizo que traspasara un par de rocas y acabara en el suelo, se acercó para darle el golpe final pero Buu le lanzó un kamekameha, esto hizo que sustituyera a super Gohan por un tiempo para que se pudiera recuperar, pero los esfuerzos de Buu eran en vano.**

**BUU: **recupérate rápido, no aguantare mucho.

**-Super Gohan se estaba reincorporando, estaba muy lastimado, no se explicaba porque le estaba costando tanto la lucha y porque su ki disminuía tan rápido. Buu recibió una gran ráfaga de ki que lo dejo inconsciente. Luego SAF se dirigió hacia súper Gohan.**

**SAF:** es una pena que no este tu mujer aquí, creo que le encantaría la escena.

**SUPER GOHAN:** eres un sádico.

**SAF:** no te preocupes la buscare en el presente y luego la hare sufrir.

**SUPER GOHAN:** ni te creas que te dejare hacerlo.

**-Videl seguía observando todo, no podía oír nada. Observo como SAF levantaba el brazo derecho y lo dirigía a la cara de super Gohan. No lo soportó más y cogió un canto del suelo y se lo lanzó a SAF a la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El canto llegó a su objetivo haciendo que SAF girara la cabeza asta su posición.**

**SAF:** mira quien esta aquí. Bueno Gohan, jugaremos un poquito con ella, quiero que lo observes muy bien. (abriendo una grieta en el suelo para enterrar a super Gohan en el interior hasta el cuello dejando solo la cabeza en la superficie)

**SUPER GOHAN:** SAF no te acerques a ella. SAF te lo advierto, no des un paso más.

**SAF:** no se como pudiste elegir un ser tan inferior a ti (posicionándose enfrente de ella)

**-Videl estaba paralizada por el miedo, no era miedo a la muerte sino miedo por Gohan, miedo por lo que pudiera hacer. SAF estaba a menos de un metro de ella, pero Videl solo podía observar a su compañero de justicia, lo había salvado como sabía que él haría si estuviese en su lugar.**

**SUPER GOHAN:** Videl, no tenías que haber venido, era peligroso y lo sabías.

**VIDEL:** aunque estemos enfadados, no podía dejarte solo en esto, yo también lucho contra los malhechores aunque contra este sujeto no tenga nada que hacer, pero ya he evitado lo que quería, que te matara. (dijo mientras recibía varios golpes de SAF que le impedían moverse)

**SAF:** solo soportó unos golpecitos, bueno te llegó tu hora. (apuntó con el brazo a Videl como hizo anteriormente con super Gohan)

**SUPER GOHAN: ¡**NO TE LO PERMITIRE!

**-El ki de super Gohan empezó a subir rápidamente, sus ojos se tornaron a azul, sus cejas rubias con una diagonal negra del interior al exterior de abajo a arriba, simétricamente. Su pelo también cambio a rubio y en cada mechón tenía una raya negra ancha. La segunda fase del poder oculto, hizo esos cambios en su físico, a su vez tal desprendimiento de ki provocó que la grieta se abriera dejándole libre para poder salvar a Videl. SAF quedo anonadado con la transformación, decidió dejar a Videl en su sitio y dirigirse hacía Gohan. Todos los demás recuperaron la consciencia y vieron como Gohan se transformo.**

**GOKU:** SAF, estas acabado. (reincorporándose)

**-SAF ignoró a Goku y fue directo a por super Gohan 2 (por su nueva transformación). SAF lanzaba una serie de golpes pero no era capaz de alcanzar a super Gohan 2, era el triple más veloz que él. SAF intentó con golpes de larga distancia pero super Gohan también los esquivaba. Todos observaban a super Goha SAF con asombro, la pelea **

**alcanzó una velocidad grandiosa, tanto que casi no podían seguirla, pero a pesar de todo, ellos sabían quien se movía más rápido. Buu se reincorporo también poco a poco y al igual que los demás observó la batalla un poco, luego fue donde Videl a protegerla por si acaso algún ataque se desviaba.**

**SAF:** esto es…es imposible, tú no puedes ser más poderoso que yo, yo soy la perfección.

**SUPER GOHAN 2: **que te quede claro, la perfección no existe.

**-SAF preparó un ataque de larga distancia con todo su poder, y super Gohan 2 preparó un kamekameha. Ambos ataques chocaron equilibradamente, pero SAF aumento la dosis de ki hasta un punto de que super Gohan sufriera para sacar su ki.**

**SUPER GOHAN 2:** si te piensas que con eso puedes derrotarme, estas equivocado. Si me escucháis ahí abajo, el que tenga fuerzas, se puede unir al ataque, no creo que sea el único que quiera derrotarlo.

**-Todos se miraron, Trunks y Goten decidieron ir como Gotenks. Goku y Vegeta también se fusionaron, esta vez Vegeta no se quejo, tenía ganas de derrotar a SAF. Gotenks y Gogeta se unieron a super Gohan 2 con sus kamekameha. **

**SAF:** me estas demostrando que no puedes derrotarme solo Gohan.

**SUPER GOHAN 2:** no me parece justo derrotarte solo, porque no soy el único que quiere perderte de vista. Ellos están más resentidos que yo, no admiten una derrota.

**-Finalmente los tres aliados unieron sus poderes al máximo haciendo que el cuerpo de SAF se fundiera con la energía.**


	12. De vuelta a la calma

Devuelta a la calma(capitulo 12)

**-Tras el final del ataque, súper Gohan 2 se separó antes de lo debido porque había gastado demasiada energía. Todos aterrizaron a tierra y Gohan se acercó donde estaba Videl, aun inconsciente. La cargó y levantó el vuelo hacía el Templo Sagrado, los demás solo le siguieron.**

**Gohan del futuro se sorprendió de si mismo, pensaba que al ser tan joven y desprender tanto ki le dejaría exhausto, él ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. Tras unos minutos, llegaron al Templo Sagrado.**

**GOHAN: **dende, cura a Videl rápido por favor (dijo en tono cansado)

**-Dende se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Gohan que tenía cargada a Videl en sus brazos, la posó suavemente en el suelo, y Dende la examino y curo. Unos instantes después, Videl despertaba poco a poco, al primero que vio fue a Gohan, pronunció su nombre inaudible para los demás. Vio la sonrisa de Gohan y este calló encima de ella desmayado. Videl se preocupó pero también perdió el conocimiento. Dende tardo un poco en curar a todos los guerreros incluido a Gohan del futuro.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO:** papá, ¿me podría quedar hasta que yo despierte, es decir él despierte? (señalando al Gohan que estaba aun recostado en el suelo)

**GOKU: **no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, pero adelante.

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **muchas gracias.

**- Hubo unos minutos de silencio, todos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido. No sabían muy bien como se había desarrollado la batalla y por qué el Gohan del presente estaba exhausto y el del futuro no, y para salir de esas dudas, se lo preguntaron al chico indicado.**

**VEGETA:** oye tú, mocoso del futuro. Te quiero hacer unas preguntas.

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **esta bien, suponía que esto sucedería.

**VEGETA: **¿por qué viniste aquí? Y mejor aun, ¿Cómo pudiste fusionarte con él? ¿Y por qué acabo así? (señalando al Gohan tendido en el suelo)

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **vine porque ese androide pertenecía a mi época, donde desgraciadamente soy el único superviviente de todos nosotros, todos los terrícolas fueron dominados por SAF por temor a morir, cuando me batalle contra él, todos los terrícolas me apoyaron gracias a ella (apuntando a Videl), por desgracia, la vi morir ese mismo día, me culpe por todas esas muertes, las cuales nunca podre revivir excepto hasta ahora porque SAF fue derrotado aquí antes de despertar, por eso mande a Buu a destruir una base donde esta SAF escondido, ahora mismo es un prototipo pero todo saldrá mal y se ahora con el control del sistema del software que lo maneja. SAF al ver que casi le derroto en el futuro vino a por mi en el presente, intento varios ataques mas. El primero cuando era un simple niño, el segundo cuando el señor Piccolo me entrenaba, el tercero fue unos días después de derrotar a Cell, y por último aquí. Yo intente pararlo todo lo que pude hasta llegar aquí, creo que es la peor época que pudo escoger (haciendo una breve sonrisa en su rostro, cuando se miro a él mismo en el suelo al lado de la chica que lo volvía loco)

Después de fusionarnos, aunque Gohan y yo parecíamos uno no era asi, en realidad cada uno expulsaba su propio Ki, es decir, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron pero nuestros Ki estaban separados, supongo que es una causa secundaria al fusionarnos dos personas idénticas. Yo tampoco sabía que iba a pasar.

**GOKU: **respecto a la transformación del…

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **yo tampoco se que paso, pero él exploto su Ki al máximo y cabio nuestro físico, yo no tuve nada que ver, fue él.

**VEGETA:** ¿cómo hizo él eso? (refiriéndose al Gohan del presente)

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **SAF no hizo bien al torturar a Videl, nos importa demasiado.

**PICCOLO: **espera un momento, ¿nos? (intervino Piccolo por primera vez)

**- Gohan del futuro solo asintió. Todos sabían enseguida a que se referían.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **ahora le toca dar el paso que crea, solo espero que no cometa mi error.

**-Ya pasó una semana desde la batalla con SAF, Videl había ido a las clases como siempre y veía a Gohan todos los días pero estaba raro, no hacía lo de siempre, es decir, cuando ella estaba con sus admiradores, él no estaba ni en los árboles, ni en las mesas, ni en el tejado. Se preguntaba donde se metía y fue a buscarlo por todos lados. Sonó el timbre indicando el final del recreo, todo el mundo se dirigía a las clases, Videl tenía ganas de buscarlo más tiempo y hablar con Gohan pero nada, de todas maneras le vería después de las clases.**

**Cuando entró a la clase observó que Gohan estaba sentado en su sitio, cuando llegó a su mesa tubo que pasar por detrás de él e inclino un poco su cuerpo para poder susurrarle mejor al oído.**

**VIDEL: **necesito hablar contigo, si te vas iré a tú casa.

**- Las horas que quedaban de clase pasaron rápido para Gohan, que en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con Videl. Cuando tocó el último timbre que indicaba el fin del día en el colegió, Gohan se quedó sentado haciendo como si seguía cogiendo apuntes de la pizarra para tener una escusa con sus amigos. Videl una vez fuera del colegio, se excusó ante Shapner e Iresa porque se le había olvidado un libro. **

**VIDEL: **pensé que te irías y me tocaría ir a buscarte (mientras se acercaba a él)

**- Gohan continuaba callado y sentado en su mesa. Videl continuó hablando.**

**VIDEL: **¿dónde estuviste a la hora del recreo?, no te vi por ningún sitio, habitualmente no te quedas en los recreos.

**GOHAN: **tenía deberes atrasados y me la pase en el aula haciéndolos (sin levantar la vista del libro)

**VIDEL:** no te creo, tú siempre vas al día… Gohan deja de fingir de escribir y mírame cuando te hablo (levantando la voz mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con el puño)

**GOHAN: **pensé que estábamos enfadados (se levanto del asiento y se fue)

**- Videl le siguió y le volteó en cuanto le alcanzó, lo miró a los ojos para ver si decía la verdad y todo lo que dijo era falso.**

**VIDEL: **eres un mentiroso, además, tú no eres Gohan.

**GOHAN:** soy el único Gohan que existe. Por cierto, mañana cumplirá los meses para poder pedir el deseo, díselo a tu padre, esperamos tener las esferas mañana a las ocho de la tarde.

**VIDEL:** yo también quiero ir a buscarlas.

**GOHAN: **puede ser peligroso, seguramente no seamos los únicos en buscarlas, otros terrícolas también saben de su existencia y te pueden hacer daño y eso no lo soporto.

**VIDEL: **pensé que no te importaba.

**GOHAN: **mañana a las ocho en el Templo (se marcho volando tras decirlo)

**- Videl se extraño del comportamiento de Gohan desde después de la batalla con SAF, él no le hablaba así. Es cierto que era el único Gohan que existía pero…**

**VIDEL: **mañana confirmare mis sospechas, a ver si es verdad que eres el verdadero Gohan.

**- Pasó la noche y el día rápidamente, tenían reunidas todas las bolas de dragón y era casi la ****hora para que Buu se marchara con y Videl a vivir en la mansión. Goku invocó al Dragón y deseó que todas las personas olvidaran a Buu como un ser peligroso para que pudiera caminar por la ciudad tranquilamente sin que nadie huyera de él. Tras eso el Dragón pregunto si deseaban algo más y Videl preguntó a Goku si podía pedir un deseo, Goku solo le advirtió que lo hiciera bien, es decir, que empleara las palabras correctas. Videl se lo pensó dos veces.**

**VIDEL: **Por favor, indícame dónde esta Gohan del presente.

**DRAGON:** él esta postrado en la cama de su casa inconsciente.

**- Videl volteó para ver a todos, todos tenían agachadas las cabezas incluido "Gohan". Goku le agradeció al dragón y vieron como las esferas se separaban como siempre.**

**VIDEL:** sé que pudo ser el deseo más estúpido del mundo, pero para mi era importante. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?, ¿pensabais que no me iba ha enterar aunque el Gohan del futuro le sustituyera? (enfadada y apunto de salirle unas lagrimas)

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **perdónanos Videl, solo queríamos que no te preocupases, mamá, es decir, Milk esta cuidándole día y noche, y no queríamos que tú estuvieras como ella.

**VIDEL:** quiero verle ahora (exigió)

**- Nadie dijo nada, todos se dirigieron a casa de Goku. Llegaron a la montaña Paoz, Goku tocó la puerta donde estaba Gohan acostado. Videl espero en la entrada.**

**MILK:** Goku… (se alegró de verle junto a su hijo menor)

**GOKU: **Milk, Gohan tiene visita (dijo algo apenado)

**- Entonces es cuando Videl entró por la puerta y vio a Gohan postrado en su cama, Videl evitó que le salieran las lágrimas, le hubiera gustado llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte por la madre de Gohan.**

**VIDEL:** hola señora, siento a ver tardado tanto en visitarlo.

**MILK:** no te disculpes, la idea de no contártelo fue mía (dijo triste)

**VIDEL:** ¿puedo hablar con él?

**- Todos los presentes sabían a lo que ella se refería y abandonaron la sala, Milk no le hacía gracia pero sabía que dejaba a su hijo en las mejores manos.**

**VIDEL:** Gohan, me siento culpable por todo lo que te a sucedido, por mi culpa estas aquí. Pensé que las curas de Dende eran como las semillas, pero veo que la cura de Dende no actúa igual si se esta inconsciente (suspiro)

No me gusta estar enfadada contigo, ahora mismo no recuerdo porque estamos enfadados. Creo que al baile de mañana no asistiré, no tengo nada que hacer allí si tú no estas. Sera mejor que de teje descansar y hazme un favor, recupérate, tu madre esta muy preocupada, ella te necesita y… y yo también (dejó caer una de sus lágrimas)

**- Antes de salir, Videl depositó un beso en los labios de Gohan y lo miró por última vez. Le resultaba tan extraño ver a Gohan en la cama, siempre ha sido un chico activo y raro para los ojos humanos pero tras conocerlo, es normal comprender su comportamiento. Videl no soportaba estar en esa casa y notó la necesidad de volver a su casa junto a su padre y Buu. Nadie pensó que Gohan tardaría tanto en recuperarse de sus heridas, ahora mismo estaba en coma.**


	13. El final de una relación

El Final de una Relación(capitulo 13)

**- El día del baile al fin llegó, todo el mundo de la escuela estaba motivado excepto una persona Videl. Ese día Gohan no fue a la escuela, ningún Gohan, ya no tenían que fingir ante ella ya que sabía toda la verdad. Cuando Iresa le pregunto por Gohan, ella puso la escusa de que se estaría preparando para el baile. Después dejó a Iresa en secretaría para que diera las indicaciones de como sería el baile. Ella se dirigió a su clase y esperó a que los altavoces dieran paso a su amiga.**

**IRESA:** hola chicos y chicas, soy la organizadora del baile de este año, sé que es tarde para daros información, pero mejor tarde que nunca (rio) Este año el baile será sin parejas, será muy divertido porque el baile será de mascaras y será en el patio, estará lleno de luces y con buena música. Por cierto, el baile es de etiqueta, asique chicos traeros el esmoquin y chicas venir como princesas. Cuando las chicas lleguen, deberán atravesar el pasillo principal del colegio hasta la parte de atrás donde esta el jardín y los campos de deporte. Según bajen las siete escaleras que hay, elijan bien a su acompañante de la noche. Ah… Casi se me olvida, como invitado especial, estará Mr. Satan y me ha dicho que Videl también vendrá. A ver quien es el afortunado en hacer el baile de apertura con ella… por cierto, el baile empieza a las ocho, no faltéis (apagó el micrófono)

**- Toda la clase la miraba.**

**VIDEL:** no tengo intención de venir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer (dijo para todos ellos)

**- Para Videl el tiempo volaba, ya casi era la hora del baile y ella como ya dijo, no iría. Estaba sin arreglar cuando su padre entro por la puerta con un vestido. Vio a su hija tirada en la cama completamente a oscuras.**

**VIDEL: **papá no insistas más, no voy a ir.

** :** ya me ha quedado claro, solo te quería dejar un vestido que encontré, era de tu madre, le hubiese encantado que le llevaras en el baile de tu graduación.

**- Videl miró a su padre con el vestido, reconoció que era precioso, era blanco de un solo tirante al lado izquierdo, el cual estaba adornado con una especie de flor blanca con un bordeado negro, el corte del vestido era por encima de las rodillas, ella sabia que tenía unos zapatos de tacón tipo sandalia-botín de color negro que le quedaría genial para conjuntar el vestido. Su padre se acercó a ella mientras se imaginaba con ello puesto y se lo dejo en la cama, seguidamente se marchó. Videl tras ver la cara de tristeza de su padre, se quedó pensativa. No sabía si ir por su padre, para que no estuviera solo o quedarse tal y como deseaba, estar encerrada. Optó por lo primero, cogió el vestido y fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida.**

**-Mientras en la fiesta, todos los chicos estaban ansiosos por bailar con la chica que le escogiese, les resultaba interesante no conocer a su pareja. Las chicas empezaban a hacer ****presencia y poco a poco ellas escogían la pareja, pero la chica que tenía que aparecer, no aparecía. Satan entró al baile con una mascara granate y el traje a juego observo a los adolescentes del lugar y vio a los chicos trajeados de color oscuro, unos con pajarita y otros con corbata. Las chicas con todo tipo de vestidos, largos y pomposos, largos y ceñidos, cortos… con una gran variedad de colores, todos ellos llevaban las mascaras a juego con sus respectivos trajes. Todos los presentes esperaban una cosa la apertura del baile, y ese derecho solo le correspondía a Videl. **

**Ya llevaban una hora de retraso cuando se apreciaba un foco moverse con una luz blanca hacia la entrada del colegio en la cual había una chica con un vestido blanco de un solo tirante y ceñido su mascara era de un color idéntico. La chica observo que casi todos los chicos tenían pareja, pero uno se situó delante de ella antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, llevaba un esmoquin morado oscuro casi parecía negro y su corbata y mascara iban a juego con el traje, ella ya no buscó otro compañero para esa noche.**

**Ninguno pronuncio palabra, la chica se acercó a un escenario que había y dijo al DJ que pusiera la canción de apertura, esta volvió con su pareja que estaba en el centro de la pista de baile y se dispusieron a bailar. Todo el mundo ya sabia quien era asique imitaron a la pareja principal de esa canción.**

**MR. SATAN: **perdón joven (parando a la pareja principal) ¿le importaría dejarme bailar con mi hija?

**-El chico simplemente se apartó cediendo el puesto a Satan, el joven se dirigió al puesto de comida y observo a su pareja bailar con su padre.**

** : **estas tan hermosa como tu madre cuando lo llevaba.

**VIDEL:** gracias papá,sabías que vendría después de enseñarme este vestido ¿verdad?

** : **no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**- Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron para continuar bailando.**

**VIDEL:**papá, ¿has sabido algo de Gohan? (dijo triste)

** :**lo siento hija pero no (dijo también triste)

**- A la vez que decía esto, fueron interrumpidos por el joven de antes quien les traía unas bebidas al padre y a la hija.**

**VIDEL Y SATAN:** gracias.

**- El chico no dirigió ninguna palabra a ambos, solo los miraba y estos a la vez a él.**

**VIDEL: **¿oye te conozco?, es que me resultas muy familiar. ¿Te he visto alguna vez por el colegio?

**- El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció su mano para ir a la pista de baile.**

**VIDEL:**¿eres tímido?

**¿?: **no, solo estaba recordando una cosa que paso hace un par de dias.

**VIDEL:** tu voz… me… me suena.

**¿?:** sabes, nunca olvidare nuestros besos y mucho menos el primero ni el último, que si es verdad que no he soñado fue… ayer (le susurro al oído)

**VIDEL:** ¿Go…Gohan?, ¿eres tú de verdad?, ¿no eres Gohan del Futuro verdad?

**- Este la sonrió aceptado sus sospechas y en el momento pararon de bailar, los dos se dirigieron a una de las tantas mesas con mantel blanco que había y se sentaron.**

**GOHAN:** Videl, he venido para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo tonto que fui al negar ese beso que nunca olvidare, solo quise jugar, pero fui un estúpido, perdóname. Además de que todo esto es nuevo para mí pero…

**VIDEL:** Gohan (le interrumpió) el que me aquí me tiene que perdonar eres tú, la verdad es que tenía miedo. Puedo pelear contra cualquier sujeto sin importar las consecuencias, pero reconozco que eso fue nuevo para mi también y actué por impulso, tenia que haberte dejado hablar en vez de ser un tonta, Gohan perdóname.

**- Los dos se comprendieron a la perfección y se creo una pausa.**

**GOHAN:** Videl… (no sabia como seguir), veras, yo también he venido para decir que… que sepas que lo que voy a decirte tampoco es fácil para mi pero lo que yo siento por ti y lo que espero que tu también sientas por mi, nunca podrá ser.

**VIDEL:** pero… ¿pero por qué? No lo entiendo explícate por favor (estaba apunto de llorar)

**GOHAN:** créeme Videl yo te quiero.

**VIDEL: **entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? (levanto la voz)

**GOHAN:**el problema es que siempre estarás en peligro y eso no puedo soportarlo. Prometí a tu padre que te protegería pero ¿y si algún día no puedo?, ¿y si algún día no pudiera protegerte? (estaba siendo fuerte para no estar como Videl que le corrían algunas lagrimas por su mejilla), la mejor forma es que te alejes de mi.

**VIDEL:** no (grito)

**- Suerte que Gohan llevaba la mascara, sino todo el mundo se le abalanzaría por hacer gritar a Videl. Shapner que se había quitado la mascara hace un tiempo se acercó a Videl.**

**SHAPNER:** Videl, ¿te esta molestando?

**VIDEL: **no Shapner, por favor vete (le ordeno intentando sonar normal)

**- Este sin rechistar se fue, pero estaría vigilando esa mesa al igual que el resto de gente, para ellos simplemente es cotilleo, para Videl y Gohan, puede ser el final de una relación.**

**VIDEL:** hablemos en otro sitio.

**GOHAN:** esta bien. Iremos volando.

**VIDEL: **te van a…

**- Antes de terminar de hablar Gohan había cogido a Videl por la cintura empotrándola con su cuerpo, elevó su Ki un poco para que el polvo que había en el suelo se levantase y formase una pequeña niebla, cuando era bastante densa, Gohan a una velocidad inimaginable para Videl llegaron al lugar donde menos se lo esperaba.**

**GOHAN:** aquí es donde todo empezó. Yo creo que aquí es donde todo tiene que terminar también.

**- Videl observó a su alrededor, era cierto, estaban donde todo comenzó, donde se dieron el primer beso, y quizás donde todo también termine.**

**GOHAN:** Videl, tienes que entender que estar cerca de mí es estar en constante peligro. Sino es un enemigo, puedo ser yo.

**VIDEL:**nunca te he visto hacer daño a alguien, además, por mucho que te quieras alejar de mi, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás permitiré que te alejes. Porque como tu compañera de equipo que soy, estaré ayudándote siempre para lo bueno y para lo malo. De todas maneras, aunque estés alejado de mi, siempre estaremos conectados porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

**GOHAN:** aunque me alejara de ti, no podría estar lejos de ti porque yo necesitaría verte. Pero cada vez que estas en peligro como hace una semana, me altero y pierdo el control de mi poder, no se cuando puede crecer o disminuir por eso no quiero que estés a mi lado Videl, porque yo también me preocupo por ti.

**VIDEL:** creme que te comprendo pero creo que no podría estar lejos de ti Gohan, me atraes como un imán, si no te veo un día, siento que me falta algo. Si algo te pasa, siento como el corazón se acelera. Si estamos enfadados como estos días, siento que me falta el aire. Cuando te veo, me siento protegida. Y cuando me besas o me acaricias, siento que tengo todo lo que uno puede desear. Por eso Gohan, no puedo alejarme de ti. Yo te amo y cuando amas a una persona, lo amas para lo bueno y para lo malo. Eso es lo que yo deseo, estar contigo para lo bueno y malo.

**GOHAN:** Videl, tu eres mi propia vida, tu vives por los dos desde el primer día que te conocí, cogiste algo que esta aquí (señalando la zona del corazón en su pecho con el dedo) Yo también te amo, pero quiero que sepas lo que puede ocurrir.

**-FLAS BACK DE GOHAN-**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO:**Gohan, te tienes que recuperar para el día del baile, sé que te recuperaras, sino no estaría yo aquí.

**- Gohan del futuro estaba sentado en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su yo, el cuál estaba postrado aun en la cama por la batalla, ni si quiera Gohan del futuro se imagino que tardaría tanto en recuperarse.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO:** veras, es importante que asistas al baile. Tienes que aclarar una vez por todas lo que sientes por Videl y acabar con el lio que se monto por lo idiota que fuimos, pero no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo, aunque eso lo dejo a tu elección.

**- Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba lo que días sucedió en su época.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **yo el día del baile del instituto, di el paso que me causo mas dolor en toda mi vida. Dije a Videl que… que lo nuestro no podía ser, que siempre estaba en peligro por mi culpa. Además de que añadí que… que yo… que yo no la amaba (saliéndole una lagrima)

**- Hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **pero hace un par de semanas, me di cuenta que ni por mucho que me alejara de ella, igualmente la ponía en peligro.

**-FLAS BACK GOHAN DEL FUTURO-**

**- Dos semanas antes de la batalla contra SAF, Gohan del futuro se encontraba en su época luchando contra el androide cuando ya sin fuerzas, se quedo tendido en el suelo consciente, mientras SAF se acercaba a Gohan para darle el último golpe. Mientras una chica volaba cerca de esa zona y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki al androide que estaba despaldas a ella para evitar que siguiera con su camino. **

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **Videl, vete de aquí (le ordeno)

**VIDEL DEL FUTURO:** no lo hare, ya que tu no te dignas a luchar, yo lo hare.

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **no tienes oportunidad contra él.

**SAF:** asique ella es por lo que me entretenías molestia.

**- Videl al observar que SAF se dirigía hacía ella se dispuso a combatir, pero no le dio tiempo a ponerse en guardia, SAF le propino un puñetazo en la altura de su estomago. Videl reacciono rápido a pesar de su malestar e hizo una barrida de piernas haciendo que el androide callera al suelo, SAF se confió.**

**SAF: **no esta nada mal para una terrícola rebelde. Con esto me das a entender que eres la líder de todos ellos (señalando a todos los que luchaban con pequeños robots)

**- Videl no contestó y atacó, mientras Gohan se reincorporaba con dificultad con la ayuda de un choche, en el cual se apoyaba. SAF esquivaba todos los golpes de Videl aunque algunos llegaron a rozarle. Ya cansado cogió a la muchacha del cuello y la lanzó, cuando estaba por proseguir con ella, Gohan lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki con lo poco que le quedaba, consiguió llamar la atención de este.**

**SAF:** sabes, creo que ella es mejor rival que tú, al menos ella sabe por lo que lucha (dirigiéndose hacía Gohan) Pero si tu quieres morir primero…

**- Videl le interrumpió porque se engancho al cuerpo de SAF por la espalda con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El androide ya harto de tanta interrupción cogió a Videl y la lanzó donde estaba Gohan, este con los brazos abiertos amortiguo el impacto contra el coche.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: **¿e**stas bien?**

**VIDEL DEL FUTURO: en realidad si, pero no. Te diste por vencido, no sabes por lo que luchas ya, y toda esta gente tiene la esperanza guardada en ti porque todos ellos saben que eres el último guerrero que puede derrotar a esta cosa.**

**SAF: ¿cosa? Me ofendes niña. Pero continua, serán vuestras últimas palabras.**

**VIDEL DEL FUTURO: recuerdo que me contaste que la batalla con Cell cometiste el error de confiarte y este te salió con una sorpresa y perdiste a tu padre. Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, estas dejando a toda un mundo morir por él (señalando a SAF) Olvidaste por qué luchas.**

**GOHAN DEL FUTURO: no lo he olvidado (grito)**

**VIDEL DEL FUTURO: ojala te lo creyeses tú también, pero tenemos que mantener esa esperanza viva. Te he estado espiando científico (le susurro)**

**- Gohan sorprendido vio como Videl sacaba una capsula de su bolsillo del pantalón algo disimulado mientras hablaban, esta con un toqué de su dedo en el extremo del interruptor, la activo y la lanzó lo más cerca posible del coche donde estaban. SAF observó el artefacto, del cual salió una maquina, una especie de nave y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una maquina del tiempo de la corporación capsula. Inmediatamente preparó un ataque que mataría a ambos chicos.**

**VIDEL DEL FUTURO: necesitas recordar por lo que luchabas Gohan (dijo empujándolo dentro del vehículo y pulsando un botón rojo que la ponía en marcha) Te amo Gohan.**

**- Gohan pudo escuchar las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de que le atrapara el ataque que SAF hizo para matarlos, pero Videl resistió ese ataque hasta que vio que Gohan ya estaba desapareciendo. Gohan observó como Videl caía al suelo inerte y después solo pudo ver árboles y hierva verde. Videl había muerto por su culpa, pensaba.**

**Después SAF buscaría a Gohan del futuro, pero sin éxito y decidió ir a distintas etapas de la vida de este para que apareciera al oponente que esperaba.**

**-FIN DEL FLAS BACK DE GOHAN DEL FUTURO-**

**-FIN DEL FLAS BACK DE GOHAN-**

**VIDEL: yo ya tome mi decisión, y no me importa lo que pueda pasar, yo te quiero y sé que estarás para protegerme Gohan.**

**- Para Gohan, Videl tenía razón, no se puede ir a contracorriente de lo que uno siente, si amas a alguien también tiene consecuencias que aun no sabes si serán buenas o malas. Gohan acepto que no podía estar alejado de ella, estos últimos días le faltaba la vida a causa de estar enfadados. También tras la lucha con SAF se dio cuenta de que algunas veces no podría protegerla y ella lo acepto, pero aun así el lucharía por lo que ama, por Videl, la protegería de todo.**

**- Paso un tiempo, Videl y Gohan ya habían terminado el instituto, ambos tenían veintiún años de edad. Milk había organizado una comida con todos los amigos para celebrar cinco años de ****paz en la Tierra, todos vinieron. Como hacia buen tiempo, Goku, Goten y Gohan ayudaron a Milk a poner la mesa para todos en el jardín. Todos tenían puestos el nombre encima del plato, Goku presidiría la mesa, Milk estaría a su derecha junto a Goten. Al lado de Goten, estaría la familia de Bulma, así Vegeta y Goku no pelearía por todo. Después estaría Yamcha con Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Enfrente de Goku estaría Piccolo. Después estaría Dende y la familia de Krillin al lado de este, seguidamente se situaría Buu y Mr. Satan. Por último Videl y Gohan quedando al lado izquierdo de Goku. **

**Gohan revisó toda la mesa que estaba puesta, dejo un pequeño objeto en uno de los platos de la mesa el cual lo tapaba la tarjeta con el nombre.**

**- Después de unas horas la gente llegaba. Una vez reunidos todos, se sentaron a la mesa mientras Bulma, Milk y Videl ponían la comida sobre ella. Todo el mundo quitó las tarjetas con su nombre de encima del plato, estas estaban dobladas por la mitad en forma de triangulo.**

**VIDEL:** ¿qué…qué es esto? (tenía un pequeño objeto en la mano)

**BULMA:** ábrelo, a ver que hay.

**- Videl abrió una caja cuadrada de terciopelo de color azul marino, a su vez la cajita era un poquito profunda, de un par de centímetros. Una vez abierta, contemplo un anillo que estaba adentro, era muy sencillo, el aro era de oro y tenía una pequeña piedra que parecía ser un zafiro. Videl miro a todos los que tenía enfrente, a su padre y por último a Gohan quien tenía una de sus rodillas clavada en el suelo.**

**GOHAN:** nunca me imagine hacer esto delante de todos pero… Videl, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? (la miro fijamente a los ojos para poder ver bien su expresión)

**-Videl aun sorprendida porque no esperaba una cosa como esa en ese momento y en ese lugar, solo pudo decir…**

**VIDEL:** por supuesto que si Gohan (abrazando a su prometido totalmente alegre)

**- Y a pesar de no gustarles expresar sus sentimientos ante los demás, estos se dieron un cálido beso que duro un tiempo, Videl estaba feliz y Gohan que estaba totalmente nervioso, no pudo esperar a besarla nuevamente. Después de separarse sin soltar a Videl que la tenía cogida por la cintura.**

**GOHAN:** Mr. Satan, perdóneme pero no pude aguantar más.

**MR. SATAN:** bueno, no voy aceros esperar toda la vida, al fin y al cabo cumpliste tu palabra de esperar el máximo tiempo para que pudiera estar con ella.

**VIDEL:** no entiendo nada.

**GOHAN:** veras hace unos ocho meses pedí a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio, le prometí aguantar todo el tiempo que pudiese a cambio, pero no pude.

**- Todos les felicitaron por la boda que por supuesto estaban invitados, esta se celebraría en cuatro meses más adelante.**

**- Pasaron otros dos largos años, Gohan se encontraba en el hospital ayudando a Videl.**

**GOHAN:** solo un poco más Videl, ya asoma la cabeza.

**VIDEL:**aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…

**MEDICOS: **es una niña, enhorabuena.

**-Los médicos entregan a la niña a su madre para que la cogiese en brazos.**

**GOHAN:** hola cosa hermosa, diste trabajo a tu madre (sonriendo a sus dos vidas) ¿tienes pensado algún nombre? (dirigiéndose a una Videl muy cansada)

**VIDEL:**si**, **bienvenida al mundo Pan.

**FIN**


End file.
